That Little Voice
by KAT of fanfiction
Summary: Ever since Robin defeated Freeze on Independance Day, there's been a little voice inside his head... and it seem to know the future! I wasn't even sure if I wanted to post this, but here you go! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors! Please R and R! No official pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is something new that I'm working on! I'm not going to be updating it regularly, just posting when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Never have, never will. Unless Cartoon Network would like to give it to me...?**

**Independance Day**

It was an average day in Gotham. Everyone was getting ready for the Fourth of July, excited for the fireworks. But in a certain park…

People started to scream, and ran from a wave of frost. The frost made ice sculptures out of many who were there. A family had been having a barbeque, but was interrupted by the source of the frost.

"Enjoying family time?" asked a man in a robotic suit, freezing the family. "My family has other plans." As the man prepared to fire another beam of frost, something hit his weapon, freezing him in his tracks. He looked for the source of the projectile.

"Batman. I was wondering when-" he was cut off by the sound of laughter. He looked up just in time to see Robin land on his helmet, using it as a springboard and backflipping behind the robotic man. The man fell over, and Robin threw two more projectiles at the man, cracking his helmet.

"Oh. Boy Wonder." He said, getting up. "The bat sent _you_ to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here!" Robin replied, looking behind the man.

"Kids. Always in such a rush." He said, preparing to fire.

"Not _talking _to you!" said Robin, slightly annoyed. The man, realizing something, glanced behind him, but it was too late. Batman jumped up behind him, and delivered a punch to his face, cracking his helmet, and taking the villain down.

Robin's POV

"Took you long enough." Seriously, I don't have all day!

'_You could be a little mare grateful.'_ said a little voice inside my head. I almost panicked, but I figured that the voice was just nervousness. That could happen.

Timeskip! In front of Justice Hall.

Robin's POV

"Today's the day." Batman said, smiling at me.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice!" Green Arrow started.

"Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman finished.

"Aww, man!" said Kid Flash, running up behind us.

Looks like the Flash's finally made it. Took them long enough.

'_You know, for being speedsters, you think they would be on time.'_ It was that voice! It sounded a bit grumpy.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash sounded annoyed. Knowing The Flash, there had been a _bit_ too much idle chatter. Oh well. They weren't _that_ late!

Timeskip! Walking up to the Hall of Justice

Robin's POV

The press were here.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh my goodness, It's Flash, and Flash Jr!"

"His name's _Seedy_, duh,"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

'_For reporters, they don't know much about superheros. They keep getting Kid Flash's name wrong!' _the Voice said. I couldn't help but agree.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow said to Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad said to the group.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash said excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Said Speedy touchily.

What was he worked up about?

'_You'll see!'_ said the Voice in a singsong tone.

'_Shut up.'_ I mentally replied.

"Sorry! First time at the Hall. I'm a bit overwhelmed!" Kid Flash said somewhat defensively.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" I wondered out loud. Huh. Maybe I could make that a thing?

'_Don't. Please.'_ The little voice begged.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I thought in reply. Then again if it annoyed the little voice-

'_Just don't.' _The Voice sid. Mentally, I had an evil grin on my face. Then I looked up at the Hall of Justice, which was currently looming over us. On the front were giant statues of League members.

"Oh. Maybe _that's_ why." I said to nobody in particular. The doors slid open, revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.  
>"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." Started J'ohn. "You now have unlimited access to the Gym, our fully stocked Galley..." the doors shut behind us as we began our tour.<p>

Timeskip! In the Library

"...and finally, our Library."

"Make yourselves at home!" Said Flash, and the sidekicks, minus Speedy, plopped down onto chairs.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Bats said to us. I was used to this kind of behavior from Bats, especially when with League members. A scanner popped down from the ceiling.

"Recognized. Batman, 02, Aquaman, 06, Flash, 04, Green Arrow, 08, Martian Manhunter, 07, Red Tornado, 16."

"That's it?" said Speedy, enraged.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ I wondered.

'_Be patient! You'll see in a second.'_ The voice scolded me.

"You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Speedy

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." AM

"Oh really?" said Speedy sarcastically, pointing to the window above us. Tourists could be seen taking photos. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

'_Zoo animals.'_ The voice replied. I mentally chuckled.

'_You have a point.'_

"Roy. You just need to be patient-" Green Arrow started.

"What I need," said Speedy, getting angry, "is respect." He turned towards us. "They're treating us like kids- no worse! Like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." We all looked at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?" He said in disbelief. "You're playing their game! Why? Today was supposed to be _the day._ Step _one_ in becoming full fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure." said Kid Flash. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's _real_ HQ! I bet they never told you, It's just a front for tourists-" I sat forward. This was new. "and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam tubes to the _real _thing, a satellite, called the Watchtower." The League looked surprised at this. They looked at Green Arrow accusingly. Bats folded his arms.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Bats narrowed his eyes at him. "Or not…"

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down." said Aquaman, stepping forwards. "Or-"

"Or what?" Speedy shot back. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He glared at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But… not any more." He threw his yellow cap on the ground. The sound echoed through the now silent hall. "Guess they're right about you three." He said, walking past us. We all stood "You're not ready." He left, and an alarm sounded as Superman appeared on the big screen of the computer.

'_Drama queen.'_ the voice said.

'_No kidding'_ I thought back.

"Superman to Justice Leauge. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." said Bats. "This might present the perfect opportunity to-" he was interrupted by another alert, this one from Zatara. His image covered a smaller part of the screen where Superman was.

"Zatara to Justice Leauge. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to blot out the Sun! Requesting full Leauge response."

Bats looked at Superman. "Superman?" he asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." he pushed a button on the console. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He looked at us as we walked over to talk to him. "Stay put." It seemed like he was looking specifically at me.

'_He knows you.'_ the voice snickered.

"What?" I burst out. I was still a bit mad at the sidekicks jab from Speedy. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." said Aquaman, coming up behind Batman.

"You're not trained-" started Flash

"Since when?" Said Kid Flash indignantly.

"I mean you're not trained to be a part of _this _team." Ouch.

"There will be other you're ready." consoled Aquaman.

"But for now," concluded Bats, "_Stay put._" The three walked out.

"Glad you didn't bring _You-Know-Who_?" Green Arrow asked Martian, as they followed our mentors.

"Indeed." All of the League's zeta tubed to who knows where. I was still fuming, but my curiosity kicked in.

'_I wonder who You-Know-Who is?'_ I thought, forgetting about the strange voice.

'_You'll meet her later. But I can't give anything else away for now, so why don't you go fiddle with a computer?'_ The voice replied.

'_I need a therapist.'_ I groaned. I could almost _feel_ the voice smirking at me.

"Ugh, 'when we're ready'? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks!" Kid Flash ranted.

"My mentor…" said Aqualad softly, "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ _IN SPACE_!" spat out Kid Flash, his temper rising.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad wondered. I sighed.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Kid Flash crossed his arms and Aqualad looked down.

"What _is_ Project Cadmus?" Asked Aqualad cautiously.

"Don't know." My face broke into an evil grin as a thought came to me. '_Fiddle with a computer…'_

The little voice said nothing, but I felt that it was silently urging me on. "But I can find out!"

I typed some codes into the console.

"Access denied." The computer said, unwilling to let me in. My focused expression turned back into my evil grin.

"Huh. Wanna bet?" I asked the computer.

"Woah. How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in an awestruck voice. I mentally shook my head at his stupidity. He's known me for long enough that this shouldn't come as a surprise to him anymore.

I leaned over the keyboard. "Same system as the bat cave." I said smugly.

'_Don't be so cocky. Just because you can hack-' _

'_What, are you jealous?'_ I asked the little voice.

'_No.'_ it replied. It sounded a bit pouty though.

"Access granted." The computer said.

"Alright project cadmus...genetics lab, here in D.C." I told my- what are they, team mates? Never expected _that_ to happen. "But Batman's suspicious, so maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do." said Aqualad, catching my drift. "That _would_ be poetic justice."  
>I smiled, glad he was on board. I was worried that he would be hard to convince.<p>

"Hey," I laughed, egging him on, "they're all about justice!"

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

I had already thought around that one. "For the blotting out the Sun mission, not this!"

"Wait, a-are you going to Cadmus? Cuz if you're going, then I'm going!" said Kid Flash loyally.

We both smiled expectantly at Aqualad. If we were both going, then he would go too, right?

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" He asked sceptically.

"We didn't come for a playdate." I said confidently. He smiled at us, and I knew he was hooked. '_Good luck on your mission!'_ sang the little voice. '_Don't forget to bring a packed lunch, and a sweater, in case you get cold!'_ Sometimes, I hated that little voice.

'_Awwww, I love you too, Dick.'_ I tensed up for a second, because this voice knew my identity. But then again, it seemed to know _everything_, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

**A/N: See you at Cadmus! You'll get to see more Voice-Team interaction whenever I get to Welcome to Happy Harbor. There's a poll up! (This is for future chapters)**

**Do you want the Voice's name to be:**

**Meva**

**Foni**

**Fonu**

**They all mean the same thing, I just want your opinion on which is best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! A review and a follow! Thank you so much! That made my day! :) Shout out to PrettyKitty Luvs U!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice**

**Independance Day Part 2**

Timeskip! Cadmus

Kid Flash had run ahead _again_.

I heard "It's what's his name- Flash Boy!" in the distance. I stifled a chuckle.

"So smooth."

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We need- Robin?" Aqualad looked around for me, but by then I was already gone, my signature laugh still in the air.

I jumped onto one of the fire trucks, and used my grappling hook to swing up to Kid Flash.

'_You do realize he was in the middle of saying something? That was very rude of you.'_ The Voice said.

'_Don't talk to me, I'm busy!' _I snapped back at it. I was really fed up with this voice thing.

'_No you aren't. You could do this in your sleep!'_ I ignored the voice and helped up Kid Flash.

I heard "I need to borrow that." from outside. Aqualad used the water to get the scientists to safety, then hopped off at our window.

"Appreciate the help." He said bitterly.

'_I did help.'_ I thought.

'_With what?'_ The Voice asked.

'_I helped Kid Flash.'_ I responded.

'_Hmph.' _The voice said, clearly angry by my apparent lack of helping.

Out loud I said to Aqualad "You handled it! Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad wandered a bit while I hacked the computers, looking for any leads. I heard the sound of an elevator door closing, and I walked over to check out the suspicious sound.

"There was something in the…" Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said in surprise.

"This is wrong." I said out loud.

I ran closer to the elevator. Something about it…

'_Check the type of elevator that is.'_ said the little voice. I did.

"Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. This doesn't belong in a two story building!"

"Neither does what I saw." Said Aqualad ominously. He opened the doors with brute strength. '_How is that possible? Do Atlanteans have super strength as well?' _asked the Voice.

'_I was already opening the doors. But Aqualad is very strong.'_

My attention returned to the matter at hand as I looked down the shaft.

"That's why they need an express elevator." I shot my grappling hook up to the ceiling and repelled down. It went so far that I ran out of line.

"I'm at the end of my rope." I jumped across to the door. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed me. I hacked the doors and bypassed the security.

"Bypassing the security… There! Go!" I said. Aqualad pushed the doors open.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." I said to the group, as we walked into a long, impressive hallway. Kid Flash ran ahead. _Again._

'_If you guys are going to work together, then both you and Kid Flash need to work on that.'_ As usual, I ignored the little voice.

"Kid! Wait!" Aqualad called in a loud whisper.

"Ugh!" I heard from Kid Flash as he turned the corner. We ran to meet him and saw what he meant. There were giant creatures walking down the hallway.

"Noooo, nothing odd going on here." said Aqualad sarcastically. The last of the train disappeared down the hall.

I hacked open another door. When I saw what was inside I said "Ok, I'm officially whelmed." '_Again with the whelmed thing?'_ The Voice asked. I shushed it mentally. It was ruining the moment.

The room was filled with floor-to-ceiling containers. Each had their own electric bug inside.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world!" said Kid Flash "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates it's own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for!"

'_What should we call them?'_ the Voice wondered. '_Electrobugs? Lightning bugs? Maybe-' 'Shut up.'_ I told it.

"Even the name is a Cadmus of myth created new life by sowing Dragon's teeth into the ground."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too!" I walked over to a nearby computer. "Let's find out why." I connected my glove to the computer, and began hacking. It wasn't that hard.

'_It gets harder. Look for project Kr.'_ The little voice said quietly.

"They call them Genomorphs." I said, reading off of the screen. "Woah! Look at the stats on these things… Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws- these things are living weapons!"

"They're engeneering an army." Kid Flash said. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else." I said noticing a file labeled Kr.

'_Is this what you wanted me to find?' _ I asked the Voice.

'_Yes.'_ It replied. "Project Kr… Ugh, the file's triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!" yelled a voice from behind us. We looked over to see a man run up to us, Genomorphs in tow. "Wait… Robin? A-aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least they got your name right." I said to Kid Flash, before turning back to the computer. '_Yeah, he's better than those reporters.' _the Voice sniggered.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero!" said Aqualad. He recognized him?

"I do my best." said Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Kid Flash.

"I'm Chief of Security." Guardian replied. "You were trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" asked Kid Flash.

"Weapons? What are you-" The genomorph on Guardian's shoulder horns glowed. "What are you… What have I… Ugh, my head… Take them down hard! No Mercy!"

'_He changed his mind quickly.'_ The Voice noted. The genomorphs lunged at us. I quickly jumped in front and threw down a smoke bomb. I then used my grappling hook to grab onto a support beam and swung away. I came to the elevator and started to hack it.

'_Forgetting something?'_ The Voice asked. A few moments later Kid Flash came up behind me.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob_!" said Kid Flash angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?" I asked. I opened the door and we ran through. Aqualad jumped through and closed the door. I pushed the button for sub-level 52.

"We're headed down?" Asked Aqualad.

"Dude! Out is UP!" Said Kid Flash to me.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is DOWN, on sub level 52!" I replied back angrily.

"This is getting out of control. Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said dejectedly. There was a moment of silence, then the doors opened, revealing a fleshy, pink tunnel. I ran out.

"Well, we are already here." said Kid Flash to Aqualad, before running after me. I heard Aqualad sigh, then he followed too.

We reached a fork in the hallway.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one, or bizarre looking hallway two?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hold!" yelled a voice from bizarre looking hallway one. A wired blue man with horns stepped forwards. He lifted up two barrels with telekinesis and threw them at us. I threw a bat shuriken at him but he stopped it in mid-air.

'_Go the other way!'_ The voice said not-so-helpfully. We ran down the other hallway. Kid Flash blocked the door at the end of the hallway, keeping it open so that Aqualad and I could jump through.

"Hurry!" He yelled. Aqualad kicked the barrel out of the way, and the door closed. I hacked into the computer.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." I told him.

"We're trapped." he corrected.

"Uhh… guys?" said Kid Flash, looking at something in the middle of the room. "You'll want to see this." He pushed a button, and a light came on. Aqualad and I walked behind him.

"Woah." I said.

Kid Flash walked up the pod in the center of the room. Inside was a younger version of Superman. "Big K little R! The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He turned towards us. "Clone?"

Aqualad looked at me. "Robin. Hack."

"Uhh.. Right, Right." I said.

'_Smooth.' _

'_Shut up.'_

I hacked into his files. "Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in… 16 WEEKS? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"_Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"_No way_ the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

Still looking at his files, I read out "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24-7!"

"And these… creatures?" Asked Aqualad, pointing at the genomorphs above Superboy's head.  
>"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." I read out.<p>

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of… well... Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"_Now_ we contact the League." Aqualad said, pressing the communicator on his belt.

'_Too late! But you guys can handle this.'_ the Voice said.

"No signal." I said.

"We're in too deep- literally." Said Kid Flash. He looked at Superboy. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." I agreed. We both looked at Aqualad.

"Set him free." He said. "Do it."

I began typing in commands. The pod opened.

'_That was a bit dramatic.'_ the Voice said critically. I sighed mentally. As always, the voice ruined the moment. We watched as Superboy opened his eyes. Then, he lunged at Aqualad. He started punching him, and Kid Flash and I tried to pull him off.

"Woah! Hang on, Supey!" Kid Flash yelled.

"We're...on...your...side!" I said, gunting from the effort of keeping Superboy off of Aqualad. Superboy punched Kid Flash into a wall, knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this!" I yelled, activating a smoke bomb and shoving it in his face. He reeled back, and Aqualad kicked him into his pod. I brought out my taser wires and shocked him. He grabbed the wires and pulled me towards him. He threw me on the ground and stepped on me, putting all of his weight onto his foot. It hurt… so… bad. '_Hang in there Robin!'_ The Voice yelled.

"Enough!" I heard someone shout. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off my chest, and Aqualad was kneeling over me. I started to get up, but I couldn't. '_Robin!_' I heard the Voice yell, but I fainted.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Results for the poll so far are:**

**Meva: 1**

**Foni: 1**

**Fonu: 0**

**Don't forget to vote! Details on the poll are in the A/N at the bottom of the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! And THANK YOU for all of the reviews, follows, and even a favorite! They make an author happy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice. :(**

**Now on to answering some reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you! They all mean "Mind's Voice", you'll hear more about that in about 2 chapters!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you! And no the voice doesn't know ****_everything_****, that will be explained next chapter! (I hope!)**

**Guest: Don't worry, I will! It's too fun to give up!**

**Fireworks**

'_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken, NOW!'_ said a voice in my head. A voice… but it wasn't _the_ Voice.

'_But out! There's only room for one Voice in Robin's head, and that's ME!'_ the Voice, my Voice said. I opened my eyes. I was in a pod, clamps over my hands and feet. Superboy was standing at the control panel, staring at us.

'_That's not creepy.'_ the Voice said sarcastically.

"What- what do you want!" Kid Flash yelled at him. Superboy just narrowed his eyes at us.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Uh, KF? How about we _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" I warned Kid Flash.

'_He can be so stupid sometimes.'_ the Voice said.

'_You have no idea...'_ I replied.

Aqualad started talking to Superboy. "We only sought to help you-"

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us! How's that for grati-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe that our new friend was not in control of his actions." Aqualad berated Kid Flash. I started to pick the lock on my hand clamps, using tools in my glove.

"Wha-what if I- what if I wasn't?" Superboy said. First time I've heard him talk.

'_He's more of the super strong, silent type.'_ the Voice joked.

'_No kidding...'_ I replied, remembering the fight from before.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said in surprise. I inwardly groaned. '_Tactless.'_ agreed the Voice.

Superboy clenched his fists. "Yes, _he_ can." he said angrily.

"What? Not like I said it." Kid Flash defended himself.

"The genomorphs taught you. Telepathically." I decided it was time to step in, before Kid Flash could open his mouth again.

"Yes, they taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things…" Superboy said.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" I asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind. But… no I have not seen them." He answered.

"Do you know _who_ you are?" Asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone, made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him, should he turn from the light." He recited.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."Aqualad coaxed.

'I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy said angrily.

"Your home is a test tube." I reminded him. "We can show you the sun!"

"Ummm… pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon!" Kid Flash corrected me, ruining the effect.

'_He's almost as bad as you.'_ I told the Voice.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_ the Voice asked.

"We can show you- introduce you- to Superman." Aqualad coaxed. Superboy looked like he was about to give in, until a voice spoke from behind him.

"No. They can't." It was Guardian, and a man and a woman in lab coats. The man was the one who had spoken. He looked like the leader.

'_Nice ponytail.'_ the Voice sniggered.

"They'll be otherwise… occupied. Activate the cloning process."

'_That was ominous. I wonder how they would clone me? CAN the clone me? I mean, they can copy your memories, make a replica that is exactly like you in every way. But I'm not part of you, I'm just hitching a ride. Would I not register with their genomorphs?'_ the Voice mused.

'_You're about to find out.'_ I responded.

Out loud I said "Pass. Bat Cave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" Ponytail continued, ignoring me. That only bugged be a little. I was so used to my captors ignoring my amazing sense of humor.

'_Your talent is wasted on them. And you've been kidnapped one too many times.'_ the Voice agreed.

"Hey, how come he get's to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash complained.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded, as Guardian stepped forwards to take Superboy away. Superboy shrugged off the hand Guardian placed on his shoulder and glared at him.

"Don't start thinking now." said Ponytail in a whiney voice. His genomorph jumped onto Superboy's shoulder. The genomorph's horns glowed red and Superboy straightened.

"See, you're not a _real_ boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to ME- well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" Ponytail explained viciously. Superboy turned and walked away. The door closed behind him. The woman in the lab coat typed away at the controls. Ponytail looked at her. He nodded. The woman typed some more, and machines started lowering into our pods. They looked like a bunch of syringes put together, except they were crackling with electricity. We all started screaming as they stabbed into our chests, drawing blood and electrocuting us.

'_Keep picking the locks on your handcuffs.'_ the Voice reminded me. I resumed my lockpicking, working through the pain. It took all of my focus to pick the lock, so I didn't listen to the conversation Ponytail was having. The door was suddenly ripped open by Superboy, and the pain stopped.

"I told you to get back to your pod!" Ponytail yelled, rushing Superboy with Guardian and- was that the creepy horned guy from before? While we were looking for project Kr? When did he get here?

'_His name is Double-X. He got here while you were being electrocuted.'_ the Voice replied.

Superboy flung them all into the walls, knocking them out."_Don't_ give me orders!"

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Superboy replied.

'_He was going to fry us?'_ I mentally exclaimed.

The Voice laughed, apparently amused by our situation. '_Kid Mouth totally deserved it.'_

I managed to unlock my handcuffs- finally- and free myself of my pod. I dropped down onto the floor.

"Ugh! Good thing Batman _isn't _here. He'd have my head for taking so long!" I complained out loud.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're worried about?" Kid Flash and the Voice said together.

"The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash continued. I snickered mentally.

I pushed the release button on the controls, opening the doors to the other pods. Aqualad and Kid Flash were still handcuffed though.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." I told Superboy.

'_I see you liked my nickname!'_ the Voice said happily.

'_Yeah, he deserves it.' _I grudgingly told it.

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy yelled at me. Geeze, _someone_ was touchy. He did as I said anyways, ripping off Aqualad's handcuffs.

"Thank you." Aqualad told Superboy.

I quickly unlocked Kid Flash's handcuffs. He dropped to the floor and we all started running.

'_Hey, why did it take you so long to unlock your handcuffs, while it only took seconds for you to unlock Kid Flash's?'_ the Voice asked.

'_I unlocked mine without looking at them, while being tortured. I had to do everything blind. It's much easier to unlock something that you can see. It also helped that I had already unlocked my handcuffs, so I knew what technique to use.'_ I hurriedly explained. Ponytail said something, but I was too busy explaining the awesomeness of my lockpicking to the Voice to register what he said. It was probably something along the lines of "You won't get away with this!".

'_Huh. I guess that makes sense.'_ The Voice mused.

"These guys are not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." I muttered to Kid Flash. Just before we left the room, I threw some of my explosive bat shurikens at the globes that held samples of our blood. I wouldn't want to leave Cadmus any cloning material.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" He asked me as we ran from the room.

'_We would all like to know that.'_ the Voice moaned.

**A/N: This is the last chapter to vote! The results so far are:**

**Meva: 3**

**Foni: 1**

**Fonu: 0**

**I'll tell you the results at the end of the next chapter! I'm almost at the end of the stuff I've already written, so my updates will probably slow down. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! 265 views! That makes me so happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Young Justice.**

**Now onto some reviews!**

**Guest: Without revealing any spoilers... you'll find the answers to most of those questions in this chapter! And one or two more in the next chapter.**

**PrettyKittey Luvs U: Thank you! So do I :D**

We ran through creepy tunnel after creepy tunnel, all of which had these creepy pustules on the walls. As we ran past, a few of them started to glow red.

"We are still 42 levels below the surface." Aqualad reminded us. "But if we can make the elevator-" He was interrupted by giant genomorphs blocking our front. The wiry ones from before erupted out of the pustules on the walls behind us.

The giant genomorphs attacked, pounding their fists on the ground, and everyone except Superboy darted between their legs. He jumped up and punched one of the giants in the face, taking it down. Another giant smashed Superboy under his fist, flattening him like a pancake. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I got past the giants, looking back to see Superboy still fighting them.

"Superboy! The goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad reminded him.

"You want escape?" yelled Superboy. He took one of the fallen giants by the arm and swung it around, getting all of the nearby enemies. He then threw the giant down the tunnel, blocking it up and covering our escape. Aqualad found the door to the elevator, and tore it open. Kid Flash did his running up the walls thing, I used my grappling hook, and Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and jumped. Superboy did not get very far though, and started falling. I threw a birdarang at them. Aqualad grabbed onto it, stopping their fall. Superboy looked heartbroken.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" He asked himself.

'_He'll find out.'_ the Voice said grimly.

"Dunno." Wally replied. "But it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound! Still cool."

"Thank you." Superboy muttered to Aqualad as they got down onto a ledge.

I noticed the elevator moving rapidly towards us. "This'll have to be our exit!" I yelled to the rest of the- team? Group? What were we exactly?

Superboy punched open the doors and we ran through into a hall. It looked like it belonged in an office building, not a secret lair. Genomorphs started chasing us down the maze of hallways. Suddenly, Superboy shouted "Go left, left!" We all went left, but I couldn't help wondering where he was getting his directions from. Had they put a map of Cadmus in his brain?

'_No, he is receiving help.'_ the Voice informed me.

'_Should we trust him?'_ I asked it, since it seemed to know something about Superboy's "help".

'_Yes. It will lead you to a ventilation shaft.'_

"Right!" Superboy shouted. We turned onto a dead end, with a single grate on the wall.

"Great directions Supey, you trying to get us re-podded?" I heard Kid Flash say angrily to Superboy.

"No, I-I don't understand-" Superboy started, looking confused.

"No, don't apologise, this is perfect!" I reassured him. I used one of the tools in my glove to pry open the grate and we all crawled through, with me in the lead. I used my glove to start hacking their security system.

'_Don't forget the motion sensors!'_ the Voice reminded me, sounding amused.

'_Oh, right!'_ I started disabling the motion sensors, but the Voice stopped me.

'_No, wait! How about you lead them on a false trail instead?'_ The voice suggested.

'_Ok...'_ I agreed, because as much as I hate to admit it, the Voice was usually right about these things.

"Wait, listen!" Superboy said suddenly. We all looked at him. I didn't hear anything, but he had super hearing. We all moved a little faster.

I was glad when we got out of that vent. We heard a crash from the next room, and someone yelling about motion sensors. I smiled a little evil grin.

"I hacked the motion sensors." I announced.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash said, and we grinned at each other.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." I reminded him.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash said confidently, and he sped off towards the stairs.

'_Kid Flash needs an entire city to have room to move.'_ the Voice grumbled.

'_Or a small country.'_ I agreed.

We followed Kid Flash up the stairs. We ran through the bodies of unconscious genomorphs. It looked like Kid Flash's doing. I looked at the my glove computer, which was showing a map with our enemy's on it, courtesy of the hacked motion sensors.

"More coming up behind us!" I warned.

Superboy, who was at the back of the group, suddenly turned around and punched the staircase. the stairs behind us collapsed, covering our escape.

As we got off the staircase, I heard an alarm go off, and the sound of wally crashing into something. We turned around the corner and found Kid Flash laying on the floor, rubbing his head. There was a steel door in the middle of the hallway, cutting us off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said unhelpfully.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said sarcastically from the floor. Aqualad and Superboy together couldn't open the door, and it was triple-encrypted.

"Can't hack this fast enough!" I warned them. Genomorph giants came up behind us.

"This way!" I yelled, kicking open the nearest door. On the other side of the door was more genomorphs, Guardian, and Double-X. We got ready for battle.

'_Don't.'_ the Voice warned.

'_I'm not just giving myself up!'_ I snapped back at it. All of the genomorph's horns glowed, and I suddenly felt faint. I saw my everyone else collapse.

'_I am shielding you from most of the effect. Collapse with them, so you don't seem suspicious, but don't interfere.'_ the Voice told me. I did as it said. Superboy, who was on his knees, suddenly stirred, looking at Double-X in surprise. They looked at each other for a bit, then everyone else started moving as well. I mimicked them. Guardian looked confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Superboy stood up, looking confidant. "I...choose...freedom!" He said out loud.

"Feels like… fog… lifting." Guardian groaned. Everyone was standing up, so I did as well.

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad.

Guardian looked determined. "Go! I'll deal with Desmond."

'_Who's Desmond?'_ I asked the Voice.

'_Ponytail.'_ it replied.

'_Ohhhh...'_

"I think not!" came Pony-_Desmond_-'s voice. The genomorphs cleared, and there he was, holding a little blue vial.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to return order to Cadmus!" He exclaimed, and downed the contents of the vial. He convulsed in pain, then grew, skin coming off of him in little grey clumps. He was now a blue-grey beast, with bits of grey skin peeling off of him and red eyes. He roared defiantly.

"Everyone, back!" yelled Guardian, rushing the beast. It swatted him to the side like a fly. Superboy got mad and charged it next, and the two exchanged a few blows. Then, they jumped through the ceiling.

'_That was a dramatic exit.'_ the Voice deadpanned.

"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." I said out loud. I used my grappling hook to ascend through the hole the fight had made.

"Did lab coat plan that?" Kid Flash asked, grabbing on to me as I went through the ceiling.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad replied grimly. He jumped up behind us.

When we got up we saw Superboy and the beast duking it out. Superboy was losing. We joined the fight, but we all ended up getting a beating. None of us could even make a scratch on him. He broke one of the support pillars, and the roof trembled a bit.

'_Use the support columns.'_ the Voice told me.

'_What?'_

'_The support columns. Take them down, and the room falls on top of the beast.'_

'_Wouldn't that crush us too?'_

'_Just trust me on this, you'll all get out fine.'_

'_Well… I don't know you very well… but you have proven trustworthy. I'll do it.'_

I called over Kid Flash. Aqualad was getting pummeled by the beast, but his shield was protecting him. Superboy was stuck under a hunk of pillar. I explained the plan to him, and we set up our trap. Superboy got up and started attacking the beast Flash ran and jumped, ripping a piece of torn flesh from the beast's face.

"Uhh… got your nose!" he taunted. The beast started going after him, destroying pillars, like we had planned. I ran over to Superboy and Aqualad, and explained the plan to them. They nodded, and I signaled Kid Flash. Superboy and Aqualad destroyed their pillars, and I used the rest of my explosive shurikens, embedding them in the remaining pillars. Then, I made a giant X on the floor, to tell the others where to position the beast. Aqualad sprayed the position with water, and Kid Flash slid on it. He jumped off as soon as the beast set foot on the water, and Superboy pounded down on the beast's head. Aqualad electrocuted the water, knocking the beast out.

"Move!" I yelled. Everyone ran to the designated spot. My shurikens exploded, destroying the remaining pillars. Superboy caught one of the pieces of ceiling and used it to shield all of us. Once the noise stopped and the dust settled, he pushed all of the debris off of us. We were all out of breath.

"We *gasp* we did it!" Aqualad panted.

"Yeah, *pant* was there ever any *pant* doubt?" I asked.

'_Yes, there was actually a lot of doubt from you.'_ the Voice said, half jokingly.

'_Sorry about that.'_ I said sheepishly.

'_Don't worry about it. Everyone is fine, and that's all that matters.'_

'_Actually… I think one of my ribs is fractured from superboy stepping on me.' _

'_You might want to get that checked out.'_

I high fived Kid Flash, and we both winced. The beast was trapped under a huge slab of ceiling.

"See? The moon!" said Kid Flash, pointing it out. A shadow came over the moon.

"Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash joked. The rest of the Justice League was there as well. Superboy walked forwards as they all landed, staring at Superman. He showed him the crest on his chest. Superman's eye's widened in shock, and Superboy smiled hopefully. Superman's face hardened, and Superboy's face fell.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bats.

'_He should be more sensitive! Calling Superboy an it!" _the Voice exclaimed in outrage.

'_This is Batman we're talking about._' I reminded it.

'_Still...'_ the Voice trailed off.

"He doesn't like being called an it!" Kid Flash warned, but Superboy cut him off.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said angrily.

The League shared looks of surprise.

"Start talking." Bats ordered. We explained everything, and one of the Green Lantern's took the beast away. I refrained from mentioning the Voice.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels." Batman said, coming up behind us. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Bats continued.

'_You wanna bet?'_ the Voice sniggered.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad countered.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman warned.

"My apologies, my King. But no. We did good work here tonight. Work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad lectured.

'_Never knew he was the speech type.'_ the Voice said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" Flash started.

"The four of us." I corrected.

'_You forget me!' _the Voice complained, pouting.

"Batman, we're ready to use what we taught us. Or why teach us at all?" I continued.

'_Yeah! You tell him!'_ the Voice cheered.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said rebelliously. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." We all stood firm, glaring at our mentors. They looked back. The staring contest continued for a few minutes. Bats used his batglare, and I could feel the others waver. We stayed this way for another few seconds, then Bats relented.

"We will think about it."

We all cheered internally. That was almost as good as a yes!

"For now, go home. We will contact you all later." We nodded, and went to talk to our respective mentors. I went to go stand next to Bats. He looked at me.

"We will talk about this later."

'_Tell him about me.'_ the Voice suddenly said.

'_You sure? He will probably think that I've lost it.'_ I asked.

'_Yes, tell him now._' the Voice replied. I looked at Batman.

"Bats? I need to talk to you." I told him.

"I said we will talk about the... mission later." Batman told me.

"This isn't about the mission." I pressed on. "This is something different."

He looked at me. "Go on."

"Ever since we took down Freeze, I've been hearing a voice inside my head, that isn't my own. It has been talking to me, and giving advice. It… It seems to have a bit of knowledge of the future."

Batman's face twitched, almost looking worried for a second.

'_Tell him to call over Martian Manhunter, and have him hook up a psychic link. I may be able to talk to him through there.'_

I relayed that to Batman, who hesitated for a moment , then complied.

"Martian Manhunter. Can you come over here for a moment?"

Martian Manhunter flew over. "What is it Batman?"

"I need you to hook up Robin and I with a psychic link."

"Of course." Martian Manhunter concentrated for a moment.

'_We are linked up.' _he said, in my head.

'_Hello. I am the Voice that has been residing in Robin's head.'_ the voice introduced itself.

'_Get out.'_ Batman told it.

'_I can't.'_ It replied. '_Well, not for long. 24 hours at the most, and only by going into somebody else's head.'_

Everyone was silent for a moment.

'_How did you get inside Robin's head?'_ Batman asked.

'_I don't know._' It replied. '_I woke up in here with little memories of my own. I only know my abilities. I believe that I am similar to a normal human consciousness, except I am camped out in someone else's body. While in here, I can shield the host consciousness from outside psychic interference, and I can communicate with others over a psychic link.'_

'_Robin said that you knew the future?'_ Batman asked.

'_That bit is… difficult. I cannot see anything major farther than 5 minutes ahead. And even then, my vision comes in bursts. I can suggest what to do next, but I couldn't tell you when the next super villain is going to attack. I do, however, have knowledge of a few unimportant details of the future. I know, for example, that M'gann M'orzz will join the team, once you establish it.'_ the Voice explained.

'_You can shield Robin from psychic attack?'_ Batman confirmed.

'_It already did, Batman. While we were in Cadmus, Double-X and some genomorphs used their psychic abilities to take down the rest of the team, but I felt fine. I still collapsed, in order to not seem suspicious, but I was in full control of myself.'_ I explained.

'_Think of me as an extra mental defense. I cannot harm Robin, and if necessary, I can even use some of my psychic energy to keep Robin from collapsing for a few moments. In that time, he may be able to save his life, or the life of his comrades.'_ The Voice reassured. Batman considered this.

'_J'onn, is this Voice telling the truth?'_ Batman asked. I had almost forgotten that Martian Manhunter was listening in.

'_As far as I can tell, yes.'_ Martian Manhunter said, confirming the voice's claim.

'_Then you shall be allowed to remain in Robin's head. Your top priority is his safety.'_ Batman ordered.

'_Thank you. Oh, and Robin?'_ the Voice asked.

'_Yeah?'_

'_I can read your memories, but if there is anything specific you do not wish for me to see, you can visualize a mental wall around it. I will be able to break through fairly easily, but I will only do so in case of an emergency. All other times, I will respect your privacy.'_

'_Ummm… Thanks?'_

_You're welcome. Do we have anything else to talk about Batman?'_

'_No, I don't think we do. J'onn, cut the link.'_ Martian Manhunter cut the link. Batman looked at me. "We will keep this quiet from the rest of the league, aside from the founders. Understood?"

'_We won't be able to keep this a secret from the team once M'gann joins.'_ the Voice told me. I relayed that information to Batman.

"Very well then, we will keep this secret from everyone but the founders and the team." I nodded in agreement.

"Good. Let's go home, we need to decide your punishment." Batman said.

"Punishment? What for?" I asked him.

"You did disobey orders." He reminded me. I groaned.

Timeskip! At Mt. Justice

With a bit of coaxing, I managed to convince Batman to establish the team. The voice's knowledge of the future helped a bit. We aren't sidekicks anymore. Our base was located in Mount Justice, which was being fixed up by the Justice League.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together, and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions." Batman told us.

"Real missions?" I asked.

"Yes, but _covert."_ Batman confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests!" Flash expanded, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continued.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool! Wait, five?" Kid Flash asked. He didn't know about M'gann yet.

We heard footsteps coming up behind us. We looked around, and saw a pretty, red headed girl with green skin walking up behind us.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Ms. Martian." Batman explained.

"Hi" She said nervously.

Kid Flash nudged my arm and said "Liking this gig more every minute!" He walked up to Ms. Martian. "I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

'_He is such a flirt!'_ the Voice said to me. I agreed.

"I'm honored to be included." she said formally. We all crowded around her. Superboy remained behind, glaring at the floor.

'_Invite him over!'_ the Voice urged.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Ms. M!" I called to him. He nodded, and walked over, his face carefully blank. We moved aside to let him into our looked at him and the white shirt on her uniform turned black, like his.

"I like your T-shirt!" she said warmly. He smiled at her. I nudged him, and Kid Flash sped over, putting his arm on his shoulders.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said confidently. I smiled and agreed. Today is the day.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I'll try and get some writing done over the weekend. I've finished the next chapter, so that should be up tomorrow or so. And now for the results! The winner is (drum roll please)... Meva, with 5 votes! Foni came in second with 2, and Fonu in last with 0! Thank you for voting! And I changed my account settings so that you can now see guest reviews. See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Lot's of Meva in this chapter! Thank you so much for everything! I think I'm at 350 views! That's about a hundred more than last time!**

**Disclaimer: Robin, do I own Young Justice? No? Such a shame...**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

We were technically helping out Speedy with a weapons bust. But we were really just trying to convince him to join the team. Speedy shot a smoke arrow at the guys carrying the cargo, causing them to drop it. The crate shattered, spreading weapons everywhere. The guy in charge grabbed one, and aimed it at Speedy.

"You again! I'm starting to get offended that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operations personally!" He shot the gun, but Speedy dodged it. Speedy used an exploding arrow, getting rid of the gun and blowing up the guy's shirt.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" the guy yelled at Speedy.

'_Maybe he needs to lay off the burgers then.'_ the Voice sniggered.

'_That's all muscle, no fat.'_ I told it.

'_I know, but that isn't going to help him now.'_ the Voice replied.

"Scorch the earth boys." I heard the guy say to his men. They raised their guns, but Kid Flash stole half of them, and used my birdarangs to get rid of the other half. Aqualad used his Water Bearers to knock the guys out. We took down the rest of the guys while Speedy worked on the guy in charge of this operation. Aqualad jumped into their fight and used his Water Bearers to destroy a chunk of rock the guy threw at Speedy.

"The cave has everything we'll need." Aqualad said, continuing our conversation from before.

"For covert missions! You know, spy stuff!" I said, jumping down behind them.

'_You just sounded like a little kid!'_ the voice said, laughing at me.

'_Put a sock in it.'_ I replied. This had become a regular occurrence over the past week.

"And wait until you see superboy and Ms. Martian! But I saw her first." Kid Flash said, joining the conversation.

'_If you think about it, technically I saw her first, in my vision.'_ the Voice said, sounding a bit whiney.

'_He doesn't know about you.'_ I reminded it. The big guy in charge threw another rock at us, interrupting our conversation. Everyone but Aqualad dodged. Aqualad used his Water Bearers to smash through the rock. Speedy shot several exploding arrows at the guy, causing him to step back a couple feet.

The guy laughed. "Tell arrow you shouldn't send boys to do a man's job!"

Speedy aimed another arrow. The guy stood up and spread out his arms, exposing his chest.

"Go ahead."

Speedy fired the arrow, and it exploded into foam, trapping the guy. Kid Flash ran next to him.

"High-density polyurethane foam! Nice."

"So Speedy, you in?" I asked hopefully, leaning against a crate.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids! Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy. And in your place." Speedy scorned, glaring at me. "I don't want any part of it." He walked away.

'_Someone's going through a rebellious phase!'_ the Voice joked. I mentally gave it my best Batglare.

'_I did warn you that this wasn't going to work.'_ the Voice admonished me.

"Recognized, Robin, B-01, Kid Flash, B-03." The computer announced as we materialized in the cave. We were wearing our civies. We ran over to the rest of the team, who were standing in the middle of the room, looking at a screen.

"Did you ask him?" I asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash demanded.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad calmly replied.

'_Batman gives you missions, not Tornado.'_ the Voice reminded me. '_You're getting worked up about nothing.'_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked, and he ran- at a normal human pace- to our front door. We followed him. We walked out the front door just as Tornado flew down.

"Tornado!" Kid Flash called, waving happily at him.

'_He's acting like a little kid too.'_ the Voice complained.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Tornado asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said calmly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado replied.

'_Told ya.'_ the Voice said.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" I started, ignoring the Voice.

"You will be tested soon enough." Tornado interrupted. "For the time being, enjoy each other's company."  
>"This team is not a social club." Aqualad stated.<p>

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep ourselves busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Tornado said, walking in through the still-open door.

Kid Flash punched my shoulder. "Keep busy." He said meaningfully.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" I asked hotly.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Ms. Martian said, looking at Tornado. Tornado continued walking through the door. "Recognized, Red Tornado, 16." The door said.

Ms. Martian sighed. "I-I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic… I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though!" Kid Flash consoled her. "Sooo," he said looking at her with puppy eyes, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

I snorted, elbowing him. "We all know what you're thinking right now."

'_You're learning! There might be hope for you yet!'_ the Voice said approvingly.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said darkly.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, so we can play tour guides!" Ms. Martian said after an awkward pause. We all looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me!" he said.

"We won't!" Kid Flash assured him, staring at Ms. Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun!"

"She never said private!" I spluttered.

'_Is someone jealous?'_ the Voice said innocently.

'_No.'_ I replied, sounding just a bit whiney.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said, putting an end to our argument.

"Well, this is our front door…" Ms Martian said, beginning the tour.

Timeskip! End of Tour

"...And this is our back door!" She finished, after a tour of the entire cave. "The cave is actually the entire mountain!" We walked back inside, and Wally continued explaining.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"Then why abandon it for the hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villans know about the cave, than we must be on constant alert!" Ms. Martian fretted.

I grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, to they'd never think to look here!" I explained.

'_Great job, Boy Blunder. I think that the only thing you got across to her was that you're trying to flirt!'_ the Voice said.

'_It sounded better in my head.'_ I tried to explain.

'_No it didn't. _I'm _in your head remember? It sounded just as idiotic here.'_

Kid Flash replaced my hand with his own. "Uhh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." he clarified.

"Ah, that's much clearer.." Ms. Martian said, but she she still sounded confused. Superboy sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke." He told us.

Ms. Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She flew off, and we followed her. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a tray of burnt lumps with her telekinesis.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipes from episode 17 of- uh, never mind!" She said sadly.

"I bet they'd have tasted great! _He_ doesn't seem to mind." I told her, glancing at Kid Flash, who was chomping down on a burnt cookie.

"I have a serious metabolism?" He said sheepishly, making it sound like a question.

"I'll make more?" Ms. Martian said hesitantly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said kindly.

"Thanks Aqualad." Ms. Martian said, relieved.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." Aqualad corrected. "Actually, my friend call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said, finished with the cookies. "See, I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike Mr. Dark Glassed over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his name." He said, sounding like they were sharing a private joke. I glared at him.

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz!" Ms. Martian said cheerfully. "But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." She said awkwardly.

Superboy started to walk away. He suddenly tensed, glaring at Megan. "Get out of my head!" he yelled.

'_What's wrong? I-I don't understand- everyone on Mars communicates telepathically!'_ she said in my head. The others flinched, and held their heads. I assumed that they were hearing this too. I wasn't holding my head, because I was used to talking to the Voice like this.

'_Hey, this my head, get your own!'_ the Voice said grumpily.

'_Actually, this is my head. You're just barging in.'_ I told it. It was funny looking at the team's reactions. They all looked like they had just been punched in the gut.

'_Who _are _you?'_ asked Megan.

'_I AM MELON LORD! GOD OF WITTY ONE-LINERS!" _the Voice yelled, making everyone except me jump. Their faces were priceless! I couldn't contain my laughter, and I doubled over, laughing my head off. The Voice was doing the mental equivalent.

'_Did-did you see their faces?'_ it asked, gasping for breath. Why was it out of breath? Did voices inside your head have to breathe?

'_Priceless!'_ I agreed. Everyone stared at me in shock and horror.

'_Robin, what's going on?'_ Kaldur asked me. I managed to recover my breath.

'_Everyone, this is the little voice that has been living inside my head for the past week or so.'_ I introduced.

'_Nice to meet you! Do I count as the sixth member of your team?'_ the Voice asked. '_I mean, I'm Batman approved...'_

Kaldur recovered quickly. '_Hello, Melon Lord, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Kaldur'ahm, also known as Aqual-'_

He was cut off by the voice and I's laughter.

'_He seriously called me Melon Lord!'_ the Voice laughed.

'_What's your real name then?'_ asked Wally. There was an awkward silence.

'_Ummm… I don't really have one. Robin just calls me the Voice.'_ the Voice said sheepishly.

'_We need to find you an Earth name too!'_ Megan said excitedly.

'_Yeah, we probably should._' I agreed. '_Firstly: Are you a guy or a girl?'_

'_Ummm...'_ the Voice said again, clearly not comfortable with the attention. It hadn't really had any social interaction before. Everything it knew about people came from my memories. I decided to help it out.

'_From its general tone and vocal patterns, it sounds like a girl to me.'_ I suggested. I could feel the relief coming from it- or her now.

'_That sounds about right.'_ the Voice agreed.

'_So we need girl names!' _Megan practically squealed. '_How about Felicity?'_

The voice shot that down immediately. '_No, I like more individual names. Maybe something adopted from Latin?'_

'_Why Latin? Why not something else?'_ Wally asked.

'_Latin is the basis for many commonly used European languages. It was used by the Roman empire, who I greatly admire for their military tactics and road system. I suppose Greek would be good too, they were an amazing culture.'_ the Voice replied.

'_Ok then… does anyone know Latin?'_ Megan asked. '_I am not familiar with most Earth languages.'_

'_Robin knows some Latin.'_ the Voice replied for me. '_But we can always look online.'_

'_You know Latin?'_ Wally asked curiously.

'_I _am _known as Boy Wonder.'_ I said smugly.

'_Well, Boy Wonder, can you look up a translation website?'_ the Voice asked. I did.

'_What do you want me to look up?'_

'_How about Voice in Latin?'_

"_Ok, that's Vocem.'_

'_I don't like it. How about Mind's Voice?'_

'_Mentis Vocem.'_

'_Mentis Vocem… Men Voc… Me Vo… Mevo? No… Meva? Maybe...'_

'_How about we search for other names. If we do not find any that you like, we can use Meva.'_ Kaldur suggested.

'_Let's try something in Greek!'_ Megan suggested cheerfully.

'_Mind's Voice is Foni Nou.'_ I told the group. '_How about Foni? Or Fonu?'_

'_Those are sorta nice… but I like Meva better.'_

'_So you want your name to be Meva?'_ Kaldur asked.

'_Yeah! I like Meva!'_ the Voice said enthusiastically. '_What do you think Robin?'_ it asked me almost- could it be- shyly?

'_I think it's great. It fits you.'_ I reassured it- no. _Her._

'_So Meva,'_ Wally started '_can you do anything besides talking in Rob's head?'_

'_Tactless.'_ Meva muttered, forgetting that everyone else could hear her.

"Hey!" Wally said out loud.

'_But yes, I have a few psychic abilities. I can shield Robin from mental attacks and I can sorta see the future.'_

'_Cool! What am I going to have for breakfast tomorrow?'_ Wally asked.

'_We don't need a fortune teller to tell us that Wally. You're going to eat everything in the fridge!'_ I said back.

'_And besides, I can't really control my visions. They come in small bursts, and usually only go about five minutes into the future. Occasionally, I can see farther than that. For example, I had a vision of Megan joining the team and introducing herself. I only saw Batman introducing her and she telling us her name.'_ Meva explained.

'_Still cool.'_ Wally said. There was a short silence, and then Superboy (who had remained silent and frowning throughout the conversation) remembered that he was angry.

"I don't care, just stay out of my head!" He roared, making Megan squeek and jump back. I could feel the mind link dissolve.

"B-but Superboy…" Megan pleaded, confused, but Superboy had already stormed off.

"You're telepathic abilities are an extreme invasion of privacy here on Earth." Kaldur explained.

'_Then how am I supposed to talk to the team?'_ Meva asked.

'_I'll ask them.'_ I said to her. I repeated her concern to the team.

"You can tell us what she's saying, like you just did." Kaldur said. I saw several problems with that, but I kept my mouth shut. There was a tense silence.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" Megan said, flying out of the room. Kaldur, Wally and I followed her. We passed by a grumpy Superboy, who was sitting on the couch. Megan stopped to talk to him for a second, but the rest of us continued on to the hanger. In a few moments Megan caught up to us, with Superboy following behind her. We went into the elevator and pressed the button for the hanger. The doors opened, and Megan stepped out.

"This is my martian bioship!" she said, spreading her arms. We all walked up to it.

"Cute! Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said.

"It's at rest silly!" Megan laughed. "I'll wake it!" She held out her hand, and the ship morphed, getting more aerodynamic, and a ramp came down, leading into the ship. Megan started walking towards it, then stopped and looked back at us.

"Well? You coming?" she asked us. We looked nervously at each other, then followed. The inside of the cockpit was dark and empty.

'_Were are we supposed to sit?'_ Meva asked. Then the seats morphed out of the ground, and light came on.

"Strap in for launch!" Megan said nervously. Wally and I looked at each other, then ran to our seats. I jumped in, and a seat belt came out of the seat, strapping me in.

"Cool!" said Wally as he jumped into his seat. Megan sat down in the middle seat.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." She said. The bay doors opened. Megan pulled up two glowing orbs from the floor. She placed her hands on them, and the bioship flew out of the doors and over the ocean.

"Incredible!" I said, looking over the ocean.

"She sure is." Wally replied dreamily, looking at Megan. Megan looked at him.

"I-I mean the ship! Which like all ships is a she." He said awkwardly.

'_Great going, genius. Ever heard of subtlety?'_ Meva said.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth!" I said to Megan.

'_I'm so proud!'_ Meva said happily.

"Dude!" Wally said. "Or Meva. Who said that?"

"That was me." I told him. "But Meva is wondering if you've ever heard of subtlety." Wally glared at me, and Meva and I laughed. Kaldur and Superboy were having a conversation up front, but it was too soft for me to hear. Megan looked worriedly at Superboy.

"He'll come around." I told her.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." She replied.

"You guys remember he had super hearing, right?" Wally reminded us. We all looked at Superboy, but he didn't respond.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shapeshifting?" I asked to get rid of the tension. Megan stood up, and everyone looked at her. She morphed into me, in full costume. It was a bit off.

'_Can she make the hair a little longer?'_ Meva asked. I relayed that to Megan, who looked surprised, but complied.

'_You look so pretty as a girl!' _Meva cooed.

"Shut up." I muttered out loud.

"Huh?" Wally asked.

"Just talking to Meva." I replied.

"Oh. What did she say?" Wally said.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Megan then changed into Kid Flash, full costume. He stopped asking questions and started drooling over himself.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" He asked.

'_Actually, yes, it is. It's one of the first signs of an overinflated ego!'_ Meva said. I grinned.

"Impressive!" I said, clapping. "But, you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan said sheepishly, sitting down.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked

"They're organic, like the ship!" Megan said. "They respond to my mental commands!"

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy growled. Megan looked down.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Density shifting?" Megan asked, looking down again. "No. That's a very advanced technique."

'_Good going Kid Mouth, you made her feel worse!'_ Meva said.

To cheer her up, I said "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall! When he tries it? Bloody nose." That seemed to lighten the mood, and Megan smiled at me.

"Dude!" Wally said again.

"Here's something I can do!" Megan said cheerfully. "Camouflage mode!" I looked out the window and saw that the wing had disappeared.

"Red Tornado to Ms. Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates." Red Tornado said, his voice coming over the com.

"Received! Adjusting course." Megan said professionally.

**A/N: See you all in the Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Feeling uninspired lately, but I ate a bar of chocolate, and that helped, so here you go! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! You all get imaginary pies! Why pies? Because I like pies! And Pi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice :(**

**Reviews:**

**First Guest: I agree. Meva's going to yell at them a bit. And I think it's pronounced Meh-Vah, but you can pronounce it any way you like!**

**PrettyKittey Luvs U: Thank you, dear! Robin did feel a bit weird, but he hid it, because he was trying to cheer Meva up at the time. Also, he'd been thinking about this a bit, so deep down he had already acknowledged that.**

**Ria Dalrado: Thank you! Here's your update!**

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." I said grumpily.

'_You're such a downer!'_ Meva told me.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy! We should see what caused the alert!" Megan said, trying to pacify me.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said, looking out the window. There was a giant tornado coming right at us! It pulled us in, and Megan wrestled with the controls, trying to get the bioship under control. She managed to get the ship safely out of the tornado and land it.

'_You're all still in civies!'_ Meva reminded me.

'_Oh, right.'_ I said, feeling stupid. '_But we can't change!'_

'_You're such an idiot! You didn't wear your outfit underneath your clothes? Weren't you hoping for a mission?'_ she scolded me. Before I could answer, we dropped out of the bioship. I immediately headed towards the building, laughing. Inside was a red robot with some strange device on his back. I threw a birdarang at him, getting his attention. He pointed the device at me and a strong gust of wind hit me, blowing out the windows and throwing me against a pillar. Aqualad and the rest of the team ran up to me.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked me.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" I told him.

"My apologies." the robot said formally. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

'_Mister Twister, the rhyming robot!'_ Meva giggled. Superboy ran towards Mr. Twister, but was blown away by the tornadoes and thrown into a wall. He fell down, groaning. Wally put on his goggles. Aqualad nodded, and the team sprung into action. Wally sped forward, jumping into a kick, but Mr. Twister dodged and used a tornado to throw him outside. Mr. Twister then used the tornado to blow away Megan and Kaldur, who were charging him.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero! I was not, however, expecting children." Mr. Twister said, sounding a bit bored. I growled.

"We're not children!" I yelled, throwing an exploding sharrukin at him.

'_Technically, you're all teens.'_ Meva agreed '_You're a bit close though, and pretty young to be a superhero.'_ I ignored her, her comments just making me angrier.

"Objectively you are." Mr. Twister said, deflecting my sharrukin with ease. "Do you have no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

'_Now he sounds like a responsible adult. Worrying that superheroes are sending minors to fight crime.'_ Meva commented.

"Well, I hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can!" I shot back.

'_Are you guys just fighting with bad insults? And turbed? seriously?'_ Meva said critically.

Megan stepped forward and held out her hand, causing the pipe above Mr. Twister to burst, blasting him with hot steam. Superboy used this as a distraction to jump up, coming down onto him with a punch. Mr. Twister blasted him away. He fell into Ms. Martian. Kaldur and I ran towards Mr. Twister, but he just blew us away again.

'_You're just making fools of yourselves! you need a plan, because just attacking him head on isn't working!'_ Meva yelled at me.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you." Mr. Twister said, flying out of the building. We got up and ran outside, only to see Wally about to be thrown into a wall by Mr. Twister. Megan held out her hand, catching him.

"I've got you Wally!" she called out to him.

"Whoa! Thanks." he said, landing on the ground.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mr. Twister said to us.

"What do you want!" Kaldur yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister asked, flying up into the air. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"Read his mind. Find his weakness!" Kaldur ordered Megan.

"l thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" Megan said, confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" I yelled at her.

'_Be nice! She's new to earth, and still learning the rules.'_ Meva scolded me. Megan tried to read Mr. Twister's mind.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" she said. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes!"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur said, realizing.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough? This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" I explained to everyone else.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally said dejectedly. Kaldur yelled in frustration.

"This game? So over." Wally said, and we all walked toward Mr. Twister.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" I yelled at him.

'_Ummm, Robin? Aren't Red Tornado's tornadoes red? That's sorta in the_ name.' Meva asked. **(A/N: Feel free to correct me on this if it isn't true. If so, just substitute in the lines at the bottom.)**

'_Yeah…?'_ I replied, wondering where she was going with this.

'_Have you seen Mr. Twister make a single red tornado?'_ She continued.

'_No...'_

'_And are you a hundred percent sure that Mr. Twister is actually Red Tornado? You're letting your emotions get in the way of good judgement! Stop throwing a pity party and think!' _She yelled at me. My face sagged. I knew she was right, but it was too late to warn the team.

"-end this!" I heard Kaldur yell.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister replied. He lifted his hands, and storm clouds began to form.

"That isn't Red Tornado!" I yelled at the team, but they couldn't hear me over the wind.

"That is an impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" I heard Kaldur yell.

"Uhh… can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked as lightning flashed.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." said, and lightning struck the ground, hitting a car and causing an explosion. Superboy jumped up to try and punch him, but Mr. Twister shot lightning again and blew him back. I started to lose consciousness.

'_No way are you missing this! I'm going to keep you awake!'_ Meva told me. I felt a bit of energy flow back into my body. Mr. Twister flew at us preparing another strike. He suddenly stopped.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Mr. Twister threatened. He flew off. We all got up.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us." Megan explained. Superboy yelled and destroyed some nearby rocks.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado!" He yelled at Megan, walking towards us. I could feel how angry Meva was.

'_That's enough!'_ She yelled. '_Megan, link us up.'_

'_Huh?'_ I wondered, but I felt the link establish.

"I thought we told you not to do-" Superboy started yelling but he was cut off.

'_Be quiet! All of you have been idiots! You've let emotions rule your decisions instead of your minds! I can understand Megan, and even Superboy, but you three, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, you have been acting ridiculous! You have completely lost faith in the League, despite all that they have done for you! Everyone makes mistakes! Even the League! If they didn't trust you, they wouldn't let you fight crime with them! All of them were nervous about letting kids and teens get themselves in danger, so yes, they kept you on smaller missions, because no matter how big headed you are, you still don't have their experience! Your minds are physically not entirely developed! And you could really see that today! If just charging in and trying to beat him up didn't work once, what makes you think it will work a second time! That is the definition of insanity!'_ Meva yelled at us. I was shocked.

'_Meva...'_ I started.

'_The reason that they didn't tell you about the Watchtower is because that would be releasing the last amount of control they had-'_ she continued, but Superboy interrupted.

'_So you admit that they're trying to control us?'_

'_Yes, a little bit! Because they would be heartless if they didn't try and protect you! You're like family to them! There is nothing they wouldn't do to protect you. So if you want to prove to them that you're ready for the big leagues, stop acting like little kids who haven't gotten what they want!'_ she finished. We all stood in a shocked silence. None of us knew what to say.

'_And Superboy! So what if Ms. Martian can read minds? So what if she's new? You have no right to pick on her! I don't care about your personal problems, she has just as much right to be on the team and use her powers as you do! She may have made a mistake, but do you remember how you were at Cadmus? You have made mistakes too! So, to use your words, get on board, or get out of the only way you can even be a team is through trust.'_

'_Now,_' Meva said, sounding calmer '_does anyone have an idea of how to beat this guy? If not, someone should probably call Red Tornado.'_ We all waited for a moment, but no one came up with anything.

"I'll go to the bioship and call Tornado." Megan volunteered. I nodded, and she went into the bioship. The connection dissolved. After a few moments, she came out again, frowning.

"He won't help us." She told us. Then she brightened up. "But I have a plan!" We listened to her plan and nodded.

Timeskip! With .

We arrived just in time to see speedboats crashing into the dock.

"Certainly this will get the required attention?" Mused Mr. Twister.

"You've got ours! Full and undivided!" Kid Flash yelled, racing at him.

"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!" yelled at him. Suddenly, Superboy dropped on him, yelling. Mr. Twister heard the yell and dodged. He fired a few tornadoes at them. Kaldur and I ran in and attacked him, but we were all beaten easily- according to the plan. Kaldur slipped into the ocean, and I pretended to be winded. Superboy was thrown into a building. Wally and I prepared to attack again, but Megan, disguised as Red Tornado, landed beside us.

"Hit the showers boys." She said, using Tornado's voice. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now!" I protested, ever the actor.

"This is not up for debate." Megan replied. We walked away and got into position. Megan fought Tornado using Wally as the tornado. She then collapsed, pretending to be knocked out- or the robot equivalent. Mr. Twister landed beside her and held out his hand.

"Remain still android." Wires came from his fingertips and attached to Megan's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Megan's hand shot up and grabbed the wires. Her head turned back to Megan, but her body stayed as Tornado. That looked really weird.

"Longer than you might think." She told him.

"No!" He said, and Megan threw him into the Wally tornado, using her telekinesis. The Wally tornado threw him into Superboy, who punched a few holes through him. Superboy then punched him into the water, where Kaldur was waiting. He flew out of the water, and Megan ripped off his remaining arm. I threw a few exploding shurikens at him to finish the job, and he fell on the ground, defeated. He got to his knees, and his chest opened, revealing a small old man, wearing a green and white costume.

"Foul, I-I call foul!" He said desperately. Megan lifted a rock over him.

"M'gann, no!" yelled Kaldur, but it was too late. Megan used the rock to crush the old man. I was stunned.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't _execute_ our captives!" I yelled at her. She smiled at me.

"You said you trust me." She lifted the rock off the old man. All that was left were a few robotic parts. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally picked up a green glass eyeball. "Cool! Souvenir!"

'_That's just weird.'_ Meva said. It seemed like she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said apologetically to Megan.

"We're all turbed you're on the team." I agreed.

"The same goes for you Meva." Kaldur continued, looking at me.

"Yeah, we sorta needed a telling off." I agreed.

'_Thanks Robin. And I'm sorry for getting mad earlier.'_ She replied.

Timeskip! At the cave.

We brought in the remains of the robot to the cave and showed it to Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur told the android.

"Agreed." Tornado responded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Tornado explained.

'_He has a point. you've got to figure stuff out on your own.'_ Meva agreed.

"But if you're in danger-" Megan started. Red Tornado cut her off.

"Consider this matter closed." He walked off.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said to me.

"Guess if we have to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." I agreed

"Dude, harsh!" Wally told me.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart. Carbon-Steel alloy." Tornado said. He stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "I also have excellent hearing."

'_Busted!'_ Meva said, cackling.

I did a nervous laugh. "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be… more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur reprimanded me. Tornado continued to walk away. Wally, Kaldur, and I walked away together. We were going to watch some TV. Aqualad still hasn't seen The Little Mermaid.

"Speedy was so wrong. This team thing might just work out." Wally said to us. I heard Superboy say sorry to Megan behind us.

'_About time.'_ Meva grumbled.

'_Hey Meva, how did you contact Megan?' _I asked. This had been bothering me for a while.

'_Huh?'_

'_Before you told us off, you said "Megan, link us up." How did you contact her?'_ I explained. Meva seemed surprised.

'_I didn't realize… I just locked on to Megan's mind. I was so angry, and I couldn't talk to any of you. So I just told her to link us up. It took up a lot of my energy though.'_

'_Huh. You know we're gonna have to tell Bats about this right?'_

'_Of course. I hope he'll doesn't get too mad. I didn't know I could do this.'_

'_You'll be fine. Now let's go give that report.'_

**A/N: Thank you all so much! How do you spell ****shuriken/sharrukin? Please tell me if you know how! Or the correct term for the explosive in question. ****The substitutions would be as follows:**

_**'Ummm... Robin? Can Tornado shapeshift? Because Mr. Twister looks totally different.'**_

**Or**

**_'Ummm... Robin? Would Tornado really destroy an entire city just to test you? He's a hero, not a_****_villain. Wouldn't he send you to the middle of nowhere instead?'_**

**My knowledge of the Justice League comes mainly from Young Justice, so I'm sorry for any wrong facts. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Did you know that my spell check doesn't have 'Merpeople' in it's dictionary, but it has 'Anchorpeople'? And when I first read that I thought of people made out of anchors and not people on the news? Anyways, this chapter is going to be VERY fluffy. The next episode chapter should come out tomorrow, I just finished writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Or The Little Mermaid.**

**Reviews:**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you! I didn't want to offend any die hard Tornado fans out there, so I decided that it was better safe than sorry!**

**SuperminionXD: Oh, yes he does find it a bit awkward. But at the moment he was comforting Meva, so he didn't let it show. And, if you think about it, Meva's only memories are from a boy's POV. For some reason she just happened to copy the vocal patterns and mannerisms of the females in Dick's life. If you want more info, look at my reply to PrettyKitty's comment in the last chapter. I hope it makes sense now! And thank you for reading the story!**

**Bonus Chapter! The Little Mermaid with Aqualad**

"So this movie is about Atlantis?" Kaldur asked me.

"Yeah, it's about people who live under the sea. But it's not in modern times."

"So it's about Atlantean history?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Shhhh! It's starting!" Wally hissed.

The movie opened with a scene about Prince Eric and his crew. Two of the crew member were hauling up a net full of crab. Kaldur was clearly disturbed by this. Then another one of the crew members mentioned King Triton.

"This man knew King Triton?" Aqualad asked.

"No, just of him."

A bunch of merpeople came on the screen.

"But not all Atlantians have tails!" Aqualad protested.

"It's a common misconception."

Ariel found the fork in the ship.

"Why is she so excited about a fork?" Aqualad wondered out loud.

'_Someone gag him, I'm trying to watch here!'_ Meva complained.

'_I didn't know you were paying attention.'_ I told her.

'_Be quiet! I'm trying to watch!'_

By the time Aqualad had gotten out of the gag, Ariel was singing. Megan heard it and came over. "What are you watching?" She asked.

"The Little Mermaid. It's an Earth movie."

"Ohh! Can I watch too?"

"Sure."

Then there was the storm scene.

"Prince Eric risked his life to save his dog! He's so sweet!" Megan squealed. She and Meva had already set up a mind link. I, of course, was stuck watching this movie for Meva. The ship blew up with Eric still in it.

"Prince Eric!" Megan and Meva screamed together. Superboy came running when he heard Megan scream.

"What's wrong?"

"The ship just blew up with Prince Eric still stuck inside!" She explained.

"It's just a stupid movie?"

'_Ariel saved him! Prince Eric is safe!_' Meva said, sighing with relief.

The rest of the movie continued in this fashion, with the two girls fangirling in my head. One voice was bad enough, but two? This was a nightmare. Then, the song 'Kiss the Girl" started playing. Megan and Meva started squealing so much, I think my mind went deaf. And Megan looked like she was going to murder the TV when Ursula ruined their date. I assumed Meva did too, but she didn't have a face, so I couldn't see her facial expressions. Wally came over with an armful of snacks.

"Dude, you're still watching this?"

"No. _Meva's_ watching this. I'm forced to sit here and watch until this thing's over. _And _I have to hear the two fangirling in my head."

"Ooh, rough."

"Stay with me?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, you're on your own!" KF laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you later!" I warned.

"Worth it!" He crowed.

The movie finally ended at around 11, and I was set free from that torment. I was supposed to go on patrol with Bats, but when he walked in and saw what I was watching, he decided Gotham could do without me for a night. Both Aqualad and KF were long gone. Megan had gone to bake a late-night batch of cookies, and I was going to bed.

'_Hey, Dick?'_ Meva asked.

'_Yeah…?'_ I said, tentatively.

'_Can we watch Cinderella next?'_

**A/N: So yeah, not my best work. But I couldn't resist the fluffyness! I might do a few or fluffy chapters in the future, just as fillers. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! I was planning on uploading this yesterday but on of my pets died. :'( Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I suddenly owned Young Justice, I would tell you.**

**Reviews:**

**First Guest (Guest): Thanks! I'll fix that right away!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you, dear! Yeah, I kinda feel bad for him too... Just Kidding! I was having too much fun writing that to feel sorry for him! ;) And yes, even the Batman doesn't interrupt Meva when she's fangirling, for Robin's sake!**

**Drop-Zone**

"Isles Santa Prisca." Bats briefed us. "This island nation is the source for a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength-enhancing drug under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

I asked the inevitable question. "So who's in charge?" Bats and Tornado looked at each other, then at us.

"Work that out between you." He told us. I smiled and nodded. Looks like I'm in charge!

'_He never said that! The team could decide to have a different leader!' _Meva protested.

'_I have the most experience. I'm the logical choice!'_ I retorted.

'_Experience isn't the only trait required in a leader.'_

"Let's get moving. We want to reach Santa Prisca as soon as we can." Kaldur told us all. We boarded the bioship and took off.

Timeskip! Starting Mission.

We flew over the Caribbean Sea in the bioship. We were all silent and professional.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan informed us. There was an island in the distance.

"Drop zone A in thirty." Megan warned. Kaldur stood up, and changed his suit to the new stealth tec.

"Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." We flew lower to the ocean, and Kaldur jumped, performing a perfect dive that would have made a gold medalist continued, until we heard Kaldur's voice.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data now on a continuous loop. Move in." We flew into position.

"Drop zone B." Megan unnecessarily informed all stood up, and Megan made lines come down from the ceiling. Wally and I attached the lines to our belt. Wally changed his suit to stealth.

"How cool is this?" He asked, striking a pose.

"Very impressive." Megan said cooly. Then she changed her suit to stealth using her Martian powers. It put Wally's suit change to shame.

"Uhh… that works too." He said awkwardly. "Hey Supey! not too late to put on the new stealth tec!" Wally called over to Superboy.

"No capes, no tights, no offence." Superboy said stiffly.

'_If he's trying to stay away from Superman, it's no wonder he doesn't want capes, tights, and spandex. Superman's the king of that stuff!'_ Meva commented.

"It totally works for you." Megan said dreamily. She seemed to realize what she just said. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!" She said quickly. I cringed when she gave a thumbs up.

'_I guess they don't have subtly on Mars.'_ Meva said, sighing. '_Not that Kid Mouth is any better.'_

Megan put on her hood and became invisible. Then she, KF and I jumped down from the ship. KF and I had lines, and Megan flew. Superboy, however, had less subtle ways of getting down. He jumped, making a small creator and a big sound when he landed. He almost landed on us!

'_There goes our cover.'_ Meva said sadly.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Supes said smugly.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us so much with the covert." I snapped back at him.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." Megan said through the comm.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rondevu ASAP." He told us back.

"Roger that!" I replied. We headed off into the woods. Meva giggled a bit.

'_What?'_ I asked her.

'_Nothing.'_ she replied. '_It's just funny how official you guys sound!'_ I sighed out loud. KF looked at me.

"Meva?"

"Yup."

Timeskip! Walking Through the Woods. And Climbing Cliffs. Stuff Like That.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy suddenly asked. We froze.

"Uhh… no." Kid Flash said. "Wait, is this a super hearing thing?"

'_No, Superboy's hearing voices in his head. Maybe I should introduce myself!'_ Meva said sarcastically. I grinned, but I kept on the situation at hand.

"You do have great ears!" Ms. Martian swooned. I rolled my eyes.

'_She's not even attempting to be subtle any more.'_ Meva agreed. I disappeared into the forest, trying to evade capture. I heard Aqualad saying something over the comm, but ignored it. They were orders for Superboy and Kid Flash. Then, I heard some gunshots.

'_That better not be the rest of our team.'_ Meva sighed. I brought up my holo-compute from my glove and scanned the area.

'_It's two groups, neither of which is one of ours. But- Wally!'_ The dot that was Wally sped towards the group. It fell right into the middle of the gunfight! The sounds stopped, then resumed again. I assumed that the pause was the initial surprise at seeing Kid Flash fall into the middle of the gunfight, and the resumed noise was KF being shot at.

'_Any hope we had of a covert mission is now gone.'_ Meva said glumly. '_We should probably go and help Kid Idiot.'_

I quickly made my way through the jungle and came to the road. I landed on a few guys' heads and took them out.

"What is wrong with you guys! Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" I yelled at the team. Man, I was pissed. Wally knocked out a guy.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in!" he yelled back at me. "We're not mind readers, you know!" Ms. Martian used her telepathy to throw another thug into a tree. "Or at least, I'm not, anyway." he corrected.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds!" Ms. Martian protested. I heard another thug run up behind me and turned, but Aqualad had already taken him. We tied all of the guys to a tree and I examined their uniforms.

"I recognize these uniforms! They belong to the Cult of the Cobra." I informed everyone.

'_Even though they're bad guys, I have to give them points for style. I mean, the Cult of the Cobra? That just _sounds _awesome!'_ Meva said.

"I'm sure Batman would have mentioned it if he knew that a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out! That's why the normal supply lines have been cut off." I said, putting everything together.

"We get it. Cobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for dinner." Wally said, sounding a bit annoyed. Not everyone appreciates genius!

'_I don't think that's it.'_ Meva objected.

'_What? Did you see another vision?'_ I asked her.

'_Yeah. I saw a helicopter coming in and picking up large crates of Venom. I also heard someone say something about how Cobra's only touching the Venom that just came off the line.'_ Meva informed me.

'_Huh. So now we need to find out what Cobra wants with the Venom.'_ I told her. She mentally nodded.

"Meva disagrees. She says that Cobra's only using the new Venom." I told the team. "And besides, these cultists aren't on Venom. Cobra's hoarding the stuff! We don't leave. Not until I know why."

'_I?'_ Meva asked.

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash agreed.

"This team needs a leader!" I reasoned.

'_I've already told you my opinion of that.'_ Meva said dryly.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word!" Kid Flash yelled at me. So that's what he was mad about!

'_You do realize that if one of those goons was even semi-conscious, they would have heard that you're thirteen? That's a pretty big giveaway to the whole secret identity thing.'_ Meva said. I was too mad to pay attention to her. I laughed at Kid Flash.

"And you're a mature 15?" I snapped back at him. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

'_Another possible giveaway to a _secret _identity...'_ Meva sighed.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash yelled at me.

'_Now this is just getting childish.'_ Meva groaned.

"Neither does Batman!" I retorted.

'_Am I the only reasonable one here?'_ Meva continued.

"Duh! You're not Batman." Kid Flash informed me.

'_Well, I guess Kaldur and Megan are pretty reasonable...'_ Meva mused.

"Closest thing we've got!" I yelled at Kid Flash.

'_Even Superboy would be better than you or Wally at the moment.'_ Meva concluded. The leader of the factory workers, Bane, chuckled.

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story." he said. "Let me show you the rest! Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

'_He's been awake this whole time?'_ Meva panicked. '_So he knows your ages?'_

"There is a secret entrance." Ms. Martian confirmed. "But he's also hiding something." Her eyes glowed.

"Uh uh uh, chica! Bane is not that easy." Bane scolded.

"Ugh! He's mentally reciting football scores. En Espanol! This could take a while." Ms. Martian groaned.

"Can Meva help?" Aqualad asked me.

'_Can you?'_ I asked her.

'_No. I do defense, not offense.'_ Meva said sadly. '_I wish I could be more help.'_

'_It's fine, you've been a great help! Remember Cadmus? And the pillars?'_ I reminded her. I shook my head no to Aqualad.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane reassured us. We looked at each other. Aqualad nodded. We untied him from the tree and he stood up.

"This way, ninos."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll probably put out the next chapter sometime this week. Happy Thanksgiving, my American readers! And to all you non-Americans, have a good week! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! Over a thousand views! Thank you to all of the people who can actually understand what I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Dumbledore.**

**Reviews:**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you dear! And also, thank you for updating Life of Death!**

**First Guest (Guest): First, I never thought about it in that way! Second, yeah, especially with KF and Rob at each others throats. Third, I love dialogue like that! By that time Meva had just decided that she was going to ignore them until they stopped yelling. Finally, thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

Timeskip! More Walking Through The Jungle

I used my binoculars to zoom in on a machine carrying cargo.

"Look at all that product! A buy _is_ going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…" I trailed off.

"We need to identify the buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agreed.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." I told him sarcastically.

'_I'm getting tired of your childish insults.'_ Meva deadpanned.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

'_I concur with that statement. Worry about the power struggle later, focus on the task at hand! You've got a dangerous criminal nearby.'_ Meva agreed.

'_So you're taking his side?'_ I shot back.

'_No, I don't think either of you should be leader.'_ Meva said. Bane moved aside a boulder, revealing a long tunnel lit by lanterns.

"Answers are this way." He said, gesturing down the tunnel. He walked in.

"So, now El Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

'_Enough with the leader thing! Focus!'_ Meva screamed at me. I winced. Aqualad noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Meva. She thinks that we're being childish." I said gesturing at Kid Flash at me. I waited for Aqualad to say something, but he just nodded. I frowned, and we followed Bane down the tunnel. He lead us to an advanced-looking door and opened it. I peeked through.

"All clear!" I whispered to the others. I lept out of the door and made my way to the control room. I used a gas birdarang to knock out the guy who was working the computers, and moved him out of the way. I first looked through the pages that were already open. Most of them were technical, but I found out that he was playing on the job.

'_He needs to get demoted. Or fired.'_ Meva said. I started hacking into the mainframe. I was looking up the cell structure of the new Venom when Kid Flash sped in.

"Whatcha got?" he asked me.

"Chemical formulas. I guess it involves Venom." I told him. I had no clue what they were!

'_Good thing we have chem wiz over here to help!' _Meva told me happily.

"This one's Venom," Kid Flash said, pointing it out with the granola bar he was eating. "And this one's- woah! This one's the blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Cobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom- and permanent. How'd Cobra get access to project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Cobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster super formula!" I deduced. I tried to use my comm to relay this new information to Aqualad, but the comms were heard gunshots and ran to see the source of the noise. From the catwalk I could see Aqualad pinned down by enemy fire, Ms. Martian lying in a pile of crates, and Superboy going toe to toe with a Blockbuster-esque monster. Probably the result of the new Cobra Venom. Kid Flash sped down and saves Aqualad from a few rogue shooters.

"Ms. Martian! The radio is jammed! Link us up!" I heard Aqualad yell.

'_Everyone online?'_ she said in my head.

'_Hello Megan!'_ Mava said cheerfully.

'_Yeah.'_ Superboy grumbled.

'_You know it, beautiful!'_ Kid Flash flirted.

'_Is this really the time?'_ Meva wondered.

'_Good. We need to regroup.'_ Aqualad told us.

'_Busy now!'_ I told him. I jumped down in front of Cobra.

'_But I'm not! I can relay info while Robin concentrates on fighting.'_ Meva said.

"Batman must be desperate, if he's sending his _whelp_ to face me."

'_Robin's facing Cobra.'_ Meva informed everyone.

'_What? Robin, get out of there, now!'_ Aqualad yelled.

'_He's ignoring you.'_ Meva told him not-so-helpfully.

"What's wrong Coby? You look disconcerted!" I taunted.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Cobra ordered the girl next to him.

'_Now Robin's facing off against a skinny girl with weird hair named Shimmer. What sort of evil villain name is that? I mean, it sounds like it belongs to a fairy. She's coming from _the Cult of the Cobra, _I'm not impressed.'_ Meva critiqued. I flipped over Shimmer as she charged.

'_Robin, now!'_ Aqualad yelled. I frowned and let out a flash bomb. I used the blinding light as a cover and slipped away- but not before quickly sabotaging their helicopter..

'_We need to retreat! Kid, clear a path.'_ I heard Aqualad order. He did, and we all ran into Bane's secret passage. Superboy came in last, and shut the door behind monster just smashed it down.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad yelled. Superboy punched the two nearest support beams, taking down the tunnel behind us. The tunnel went dark as the power went out. Aqualad used a glow stick to provide a little light.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" I said dejectedly.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined, you do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot simply vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad half comforted, half scolded.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" I bust out angrily.

'_No, you're supposed to give out roles. Make sure that everyone's abilities are being utilized.'_ Meva told me, and everyone jumped. We had all forgotten that the mind link was still up. I slumped.

"Ah, who am I kidding. You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can!" I told him.

"Please, I can run circles-" Wally started.

"Wally, c'mon! You know he's the one! We all do." I told him, aiming the last bit at Kaldur.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" Megan said.

"Could've told ya." Superboy said casually. Everyone looked at Wally. He nodded.

"Ok." he said simply.

"Meva could make a good leader." Kaldur suggested.

'_No, I couldn't. Even though I have Robin's memories, I have them in the same way Superboy does. I don't really have that much experience. And besides, I'm too… not physical. If I were to lead, we would have to keep a link up at all times. You're the best one for the job, Kaldur.'_ Meva told him. Aqualad sighed.

"Then I accept the burden." He said, walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." I nodded.

'_It is a curious thing, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well.'_ Meva said wisely.

'_Did you just quote Dumbledore?'_ Wally asked incredulously.

'_Yes. Problem?'_ Meva asked threateningly.

'_No ma'am!'_ Wally quickly replied, saluting me. I smirked at him.

"Alright," Kaldur started, going business mode again. "Our main priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought!" I told him. We ran down the tunnel.

"So Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Cobra to do his dirty work." I informed the team, doing a bit of research on my glove holo-computer.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some serious nerdage." Kid Flash confirmed.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad said, stopping in front of us. Bane stood there with a trigger in his hand.

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive today!" He warned.

'_That evil villain line gets an A! Perfect amount of cheesy, maniacal, and deranged!'_ Meva said, mentally applauding.

'_Meva, please be quiet now.'_ Aqualad said calmly.

'_Oops! Sorry! I forgot that everyone can hear me. I'm not used to having anyone besides Robin to talk to.'_ Meva apologised. I felt a bit sorry for her. As amazing as I am, it must be hard to only be able to talk to one person.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked Bane.

"I want my factory back!" Bane began.

'_Kid, you'll need a running start.'_ Aqualad told Kid Flash.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would take down my enemies, or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more! Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane finished.

'_How cliche can this guy get?'_ Meva muttered. '_It looks like we caught him monologuing!'_

Bane prepared to push the button on the trigger, but nothing happened.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asked, having just grabbed the 'trigger thingy' in question from Bane's hand. Bane yelled and charged at him, but Ms. Martian pulled him back with her telekinesis. She lifted him up into the air, so that he was just above our heads.

"Finally!" Superboy said, walking underneath him. "Drop him." He ordered Ms. Martian. She did, and Superboy delivered a punch to Bane's abdomen, knocking him out. We collected the explosives and headed to the helipad. It looked like they had just fixed the helicopter. Kid Flash ran ahead, knocking out a few grunts.

"Take the shipment!" Cobra ordered. Superboy jumped in front of them, blocking the path to the helicopter.

"Go again?" he asked the monster. It roared in response. He charged at Superboy, but was blasted away by a spout of water.

"Sorry, not the plan." he told it. Aqualad controlled the spout, using it to push the monster farther and farther back. Sportsmaster began shooting Superboy with glowing red bullets. While Superboy kept him distracted, Ms. Martian used her invisibility to sneak aboard the ship and plant the explosives we had gotten from the tunnel. Right afterwards, she allowed Sportsmaster to grab her. Using her as a shield, he backed into the grabbed a grunt's gun and shouted "Souvenir!" I tied up that Shimmer girl, and smiled at Cobra.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty…" I taunted him.

"True." He said calmly, taking off his red cloak. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." I smiled again and lunged at him, throwing a kick. He caught it easily, and I dropped to deliver a sweeping kick to his legs. He stepped over it, caught my next kick, and kicked me in the chest, throwing me back.

"What's wrong boy? Feeling disconcerted?" He asked me. The helicopter took off at the edge of my vision. I heard the sound of explosions, and the helicopter crashed into the factory, causing an even bigger explosion. I attacked Cobra again, but he tossed me down and stepped on me. What was with people stepping on me? Superboy did it, and now Cobra…

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Cobra announced.

"Good! Because this mosquito is getting mighty concerted over your pain!" I yelled back at him. I rolled out from under him and flipped over to my teammates. We stood together.

'_Avengers, assemble!'_ Meva cheered slightly.

"Another time then." Cobra decided, vanishing into the shadows. I smiled at the burning factory proudly.

"We chose the right guy to lead." I decided. "Automatically making you the best guy to explain this all to Batman!" I cackled.

'_You are so cruel!'_ Meva cackled along with me.

Timeskip! At Mount Justice

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman said, getting up in Kaldur's face. "You will each contain a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." We looked at him surprised.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Aqualad and I smiled proudly. Bats left, our scolding for today over. I followed him out. I had some patrolling to do.

'_The life of a hero is never dull!'_ Meva agreed.

Third Person POV

Kaldur turned and faced the rest of his team.

"We need to talk." Megan looked surprised.

"About what?" she asked.

"Meva." Kaldur said simply. "We have not been fair to her." Wally looked a bit ashamed.

"He's right. We haven't been allowing her to talk to the rest of us. We can tell that she's getting a bit lonely, being in Rob's head all by herself. It's not cool." he admitted.

"What should we do? We can only talk to her through the mind link!" Megan fretted.

"Then we should start using the mind link more. Even on occasions when it's not completely necessary, like when we are in the Cave." Kaldur decided.

"We hardly even know our sixth teammate! There was that one time when we watched The Little Mermaid together-" The boys winced. "- but other than that we've only really talked to her once!" Megan worried.

"So is everyone fine with using the mind link?" Kaldur asked. Megan and Wally nodded. They all looked at Superboy. He looked down at the floor.

"Please Superboy? For Meva?" Megan pleaded, placing her hand on his bicep. He sighed, and nodded.

"It's settled then. We should use the mind link for at least an hour every day, for Meva's sake." Kaldur finalized. Everyone else nodded again, and they all dispersed.

**A/N: I thought that the team needed to spend more time with Meva. Anyways, this is my last day of Thanksgiving break, so I'm back to school tomorrow! :( I think I'm going to go for two chapters a week. And I'm thinking of posting a short 4-5 chapter story. I might not though. Meh. I have to write it first! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! It's chapter 10 guys! I know I haven't updated like I promised, but it was Thanksgiving, my family was visiting, and I've run two 5k's in less than a week! So yeah, I was a bit busy. And I've been trying to come up with a plot for the story. I created Meva to yell at the Team when they were being stupid, and to make witty remarks. But I've finally come up with a backstory! You should see it in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Young Justice.**

**Reviews:**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you! And I'll work on that. I'm thinking Frozen. Let it go!**

**First Guest (Guest): I've got plans for the telepathic situations. Especially failsafe. But I'm not there yet! And the next few chapters will be 'off the clock'. I conveniently made Meva and Robin forget to tell the team that, so that Robin would have no escape from the Disney!**

**TimTam4Life: Thank you! I **_**did**_ **create Meva to yell at the team, but now I've thought up a backstory, and I'm working on a personality. And Meva isn't an amnesiac… but that's a problem for next chapter! And I don't know about you, but many of my conversations revolve around different experiences. Otherwise the conversation just goes "Hey you remember that time?" "What time?" "The time when Batman went all Daddy Bats on Superman for making you cry?" "Oh yeah, that time." I don't like writing that. And on missions, she tries to stay quiet, to not distract anyone. But I am working on making her more vocal. It's a bit of a stretch for me, cuz I'm quite shy. But thanks again for the advice/constructive criticism! (Don't worry, I know the difference between that and flames, so I'm not mad!)**

**TheAwesomeBookNerd8: Thank you again, Beta!**

It was show time for the Flying Graysons. My parents were on the trapeze. My mother looked at me, arms out, as I prepared to jump. Before I could, she fell, as the trapeze wires were cut. I watched, horrified, as she fell, with no net to catch her. Any moment now, she was going to hit the ground, as she had many times before. I couldn't close my eyes, I was forced to watch. Any second now...

Suddenly, a net appeared, catching her and the rest of my family. I was unstuck, and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. A girl made of light stood there, smiling.

"You- you saved them!" I said. It sounded almost like a question.

"Yes, I did. Now Dick, you need to wake up!" she told me. I could feel myself slipping away.

"Who are you?" I yelled desperately.

"I'll tell you when you wake up!" she called back. I looked down at my parents. They were waving goodbye.

"No! Don't leave me! Please!" I yelled, thrashing around. "Don't...please…" My vision faded into blackness. I jolted up out of bed, covered in sweat, still whimpering "Don't leave me!".

'_Don't worry Dick, everything will be ok, you're fine." _Meva murmured to me. Her voice sounded familiar.

'_Meva? It was you?'_ I asked her.

'_Yes. I'm sorry for intruding, but your mind was so distressed, I had to find out what was wrong. I entered your dream just in time to save your parents. Please don't be mad!'_ she begged me. I smiled shakily.

'_It's fine. Thank you.'_ I told her. And it was. For the first time, my parents survived the fall. It almost gave me a sense of… closure. There was a comfortable silence, then a thought struck me.

'_Meva? Why did you appear as a person made of light in my dream?'_ I asked her.

'_Hmm? Oh, I needed a physical form when I entered your dream. So I chose a person made of light. I had to be quick, and that was the easiest option.'_ she explained.

'_So if you came into one of my dreams for a large amount of time, you could make yourself a physical form?'_ I asked.

'_Yes...'_ Meva said, mentally smirking.

'_Wanna go and try it out?'_

'_Absolutely!'_

I laid back in bed, closing my eyes. One thing you learned quickly when training with Bats was how to fall asleep. I started to drift off, my mind floating away…

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was surrounded in darkness. It felt like I was just floating in space. A ball of light glowed in front of me, molding itself, until it turned into a female version of me- the one Megan had made on our first trip in the bioship. She smiled and waved.<p>

"Hi Dick! I thought that I would start with a version of you! You know, as a template!" she said happily.

"Meva?" I asked.

"Yup! Now let's see… I want to be taller, maybe 5 inches?" A full length mirror appeared, and she examined herself. "I don't like the hair color. Let's see, how about brown?" Her body changed as she spoke.

"Hmmm, maybe not. Let's try blonde!" She examined herself again. I decided to step in.

"Why don't you try red, like Wally and Megan?" I asked her. She did, but decided against it. SHe finally settled on a dark brown. It was dark enough to be mistaken for black in the right light.

"Now let's change into civvies. I don't like wearing your costume." Her clothes changed into jeans and a white tank top. Her hair pulled itself into a ponytail. "I think I'll do the eyes next! I like this blue, but I'm going to change the shape just a tad."

"Are you saying you don't like my eyes?" I joked. Meva grinned at me.

"Yes, I think that they're too squinty! You need to stop narrowing your eyes at people!" she said teasingly. I pouted.

"But how else am I supposed to do an effective Batglare?" I whined at her. She went back to her eyes, deciding to make the pupils larger and moving them ever so slightly closer together.

"It's not like anyone will notice that your eyes are too far apart!" I complained, bored.

"_I'll_ notice!" Meva scolded me. "And besides, once I finalize this look this is how I'll appear in your dreams from now on. I may be able to alter it slightly, but nothing major. So I have the right to be picky!"

"Really? This form will be permanent?" I asked, curious.

"Can you change your form right now?" she countered, now examining her hands. "You know, I think I'll make the fingers slightly longer." I tried my best to change something, but nothing happened. Meva noticed me concentrating and smirked.

"That's because you've been like that since you were born. You're too used to that form to change into anything else. But Megan, for example, _would_ be able to change her form, because she can shapeshift. Her shapeshifting abilities here would mimic her abilities in the real world though, so she would have some restrictions." she explained.

"So you don't have a form?" I asked her. A few seconds later, I realized that that was a stupid question. Meva smirked again.

"Nope! That's why I have to create this form. The person of light before was just temporary." She frowned at her reflection. "You're pale! I'm going to be a bit tanner." Her skin turned into a perfect tan, something you just couldn't get with the spray-on stuff. Her frown deepened. "No, I prefer the paler look." Her skin turned back into what it was before. "But I'm still going to be a _bit_ tan." Her skin got a light tan.

"I'm boooooored!" I whined. This was extremely dull. Meva waved her hand dismissively.

"Do something to entertain yourself. Create an obstacle course, or a trapeze, or something." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can do that?" Meva was now looking through hairstyles and playing with different hair lengths, but she looked away from the mirror long enough to give me a 'well duh' look.

"This is _your_ dream, remember? I just happened to invade it and mess with it." she reminded me. She turned back to the mirror and started mumbling again. I walked away (since when is there a ground?) and started thinking up things to entertain me. I ended up with my favorite elephant from the circus, Zitka, a few thugs, and a large crate filled with pranking supplies. I beat up the thugs and played with Zitka a bit, then settled down to think up elaborate pranks to pull on Wally. By the time Meva finished up, I had gotten through three schemes.

"I'm done!" she called over to me. I looked up from my pranking supplies.

"Finally!" I called back. She came over to me. She had decided on her dark brown hair, which looked like it went to about her mid-back, pulled up in a ponytail, with a few strand falling lose beside her face. She looked a bit taller than me, but shorter than Wally, and had long, graceful arms and legs. She looked about my age, judging from her face.

"I also came up with a super identity!" she told me. Her clothes melted into a black, skintight suit, slightly padded with what looked like Kevlar. In the center of her chest was a golden circle, that faded out into the black fabric. The tips of her boots were also gold, as were her fingers. They both faded into black. She wore a black domino mask with gold around the edges of the eyes. She bit her lip, looking nervously at me.

"So what do you think?" she asked shyly. I nodded approvingly, and she smiled happily.

"There's only one problem." I decided. She looked alarmed. "You need a superhero name!" I explained. Her face brightened, then she looked nervously down at her feet.

"I was thinking of just going with 'The Voice'. It has a nice ring to it!" I smiled at her, and she looked relieved and happy. Why did my opinion matter so much to her? Then again, I was the only person she really had contact with. I guess I was the only person she knew, so my opinion _would_ matter to her. Then she looked over at Zitka.

"You decided to entertain yourself with _Zitka_?" she asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked back. There's nothing wrong with elephants! She just shook her head. Then a thought seemed to strike her.

"If I appear in your dreams, would that make me your _dream girl?_" She asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"Nope! Now get out of my dream!" I told her. She smirked.

"Did I see a blush there, Wonderoy?" she asked mischievously. I blushed even more and she laughed.

"You're even worse than Wally." I muttered.

"I think that's impossible. I'm gonna go now. Nice talking to ya!" she said as she started fading away. I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though I was sleeping, I was pretty sure I was going to be exhausted in the morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided I needed to upload this, even though I haven't written the next chapter yet! (A list of excuses is in the first A/N) The next few chapters will be originals, so they'll be a bit shorter. I want to write some fluff. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I finally finished this monster of a chapter! My grandparents were visiting, so that took away quite a bit of writing time. Anyways, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Reviews:**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you, dear! Yeah, I had fun writing Meva's new form. I know, there are so many stories with Robin having a nightmare and crying over it. Those stories are wonderful and fluffy, but I decided to do something different. And here's a bit of 1D singing, even though it's not with Robin. Hope you like it!**

"Batman, 02." the computer announced.

'_Bats? What's he doing here?'_ I wondered over the mental link.

'_He probably has a mission!'_ Meva said excitedly. Everyone rushed over to the Zeta tube. Wally was there first.

'_Ohmygoshfinallyit'sbeenforeversinceSantaPriscaandI'mboerdand-'_ Wally started babbling over the link. Everyone else arrived at the Zeta tube. Batman was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Wally. It looked like an amused glare more than an annoyed glare though, so he was in a fairly good mood. He looked at Megan.

"Link me up." he told her. Megan looked surprised, but she did.

'_Batman. Do you have a mission for the Team?'_ Kaldur asked calmly.

'_No. I have a mission for Meva.'_ he responded. '_Green Lantern will be here shortly. I will explain then.'_ Everyone stood in silence for a few moments. Even Meva didn't say anything.

"Green Lantern, 14." the computer announced. John Stewart appeared. He smiled briefly at the Team, and turned to Batman.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a group of thugs and-" he started, but Batman cut him off with a glare. He looked back at the Team.

"Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, you are dismissed." he told them. They left, and Megan cut them out of the link. She also added Green Lantern to the link.

'_Meva, you will act as backup for Green Lantern. He is traveling off world. Your mission is to protect him from psychic attack. You will NOT look through his memories.'_ Batman ordered. Megan looked surprised.

'_You can go into someone else's head?'_ she asked. Batman glared at me.

'_Didn't we tell you?'_ Meva asked, confused. '_I thought we got all of them...'_

'_Sorry!'_ I apologised.

'_We will speak of this later. Meva, go into Green Lantern's head.'_ he ordered, giving me his Batglare. The one he reserved for when I messed up. I felt Meva's presence leave my head. I didn't even realize she had a presence until she left!

'_Batman, you know I can't stay away for more than 24 hours, right?'_ Meva asked.

'_I am aware of that.'_ Batman said curtly.

'_This trip will take roughly 22 hours.'_ Green Lantern informed her.

'_Alright, but I'm not very powerful. It would be better to take Manhunter with you.'_

'_Manhunter is occupied. You are going on this mission Meva, and with your time frame you should get going.'_ Batman ordered. Green Lantern flew back into the Zeta tube, and the link dissolved. Megan and I headed into the kitchen, where the rest of the team was waiting. I felt strangely alone without Meva.

"Dude, what's going on? I thought you had a mission?" Wally asked me.

"_Meva_ had a mission. she's with GL at the moment." I corrected him. It took him a moment, but he registered what I just said.

"What do you mean she's with Green Lantern? Isn't she in _your_ head?" he asked, confused. I sighed.

"Sorry, we forgot to tell you. We thought we did, but… anyways, Meva can go into another person's head. She can't stay there for long though, she had a 24 hour limit." I informed everyone. Superboy got angry, Kaldur looked quietly disappointed, and Wally was vibrating.

"You _forgot_ to _tell_ us?" Superboy growled. Normally I would have defended myself, but I was feeling lonely because Meva was gone. And it hadn't even been 5 minutes! Kaldur seemed to notice something was wrong.

"What is it, my friend?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nothing." I said, my voice lacking any emotion. I laid my head down on the table.

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

Something was wrong, I had only seen Dick like this when he was lonely, usually when Bruce was gone. But Bruce was here, I was here- heck, the whole _team_ was here! So why was he so depressed?

"I'm going to my room." he announced, in that same, emotionless voice. He stood up and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not-" Superboy started, but Kaldur set his hand on his shoulder.

"Superboy, enough." he said. He looked at me. "Go and talk to him. Find out what's wrong." I ran off, using my super speed. He was right where he said he would be, in his room. He was sitting on his bed, just staring at the ground. I sat next to him.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked lightly. He could tell I was worried though. He looked at me blankly. "We're not angry about the whole Mevacangointootherpeople'sheadsthingIpromise-" I started, slipping into super speed. Dick seemed to get more depressed at Meva's name. I figured out what was wrong.

"I miss Meva." he said dully. If this is what he was like now, when it hadn't even been an hour, what would he be like in a few hours? I sighed, and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I didn't even realize she had a presence. I've gotten so used to having her in my head, that it almost feels… empty without her. She's so annoying. I tell her to shut up all the time, but now I miss her jokes." Dick said glumly, looking down. I knew what he meant. Whenever the psychic link was up, she'd talk non-stop, about everything, and make wisecracks. When we were on missions though, she seemed so quiet. Dick suddenly stared at me.

"She loves talking on the psychic link. She has all of my memories, so we can't compare stories or anything like that. And she can't talk to anyone else. She's stuck with me. But we're like brother and sister, and even though she annoys me, I can't imagine life without her." he announced. I was a bit startled at his little speech.

"Dude, she won't even be gone for a day! She's not dead." I said bluntly. That seemed to get him out of it, at least a bit.

"You're right. It's just… this is the first time she's left me, since she appeared in my head." I shook my head at him.

"I know exactly what you need!" I announced dramatically. "An all-nighter, playing Halo! You in?" Dick smirked.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>Meva's POV<p>

Space is large. And dark. And boring. I don't want to bother Green Lantern though. This is my first mission away from Dick! I can't mess up, or Batman might take me away from him! I don't know how, but he's Batman! He'll find a way. And I probably won't be able to help much anyways. I can protect Dick from most psychic attacks, but nothing really powerful. Where are we going anyways? All Bats told me is that I'm protecting GL. What if-

'_Stop.'_ Green Lantern commanded. If I had a body, I would have jumped.

'_What? Am I doing something wrong? I'm sorry!'_ I quickly apologised. GL sighed.

'_I can feel you worrying. So stop. Everything's going to be fine. A planet's being invaded, and the invaders are rumored to have a small amount of psychic ability. The most talented ones can psychic blast, so I need some protection. They also speak over psychic link, so I need a way in." _he explained. I relaxed a bit. I could probably shield GL from a few psychic blasts.

'_Thank you for telling this. I can hack into their psychic link, but it would take a lot of my psychic energy. Unless they let me in, for some reason. After that, I can shield you from about 5 psychic blasts.'_ I told him, trying my best to be polite. We flew along in silence for another hour, and I was sick of being polite.

'_Are we there yet?'_ I whined.

'_No, we will be there in about 7 hours.'_ he told me patiently. After another long silence, I burst again.

'_Can't this thing go any faster?'_ I moaned.

'_Who's driving?'_ GL retorted. Yet another long silence.

'_I'm boooooooooooooored.'_ I said, drawing out the o. '_How much longer?'_

'_Another 6 hours.'_ he replied stiffly. After another few minutes, I started humming.

'_Is that One Direction?'_ GL asked.

'_Yup. What makes you beautiful.'_ I replied, popping the p. '_Do you know it?'_

'_I know the chorus.'_ he answered sheepishly.

'_Sing with me!'_ I ordered happily. He grudgingly obliged, and we sung random 1-D songs for the next hour. It was really funny listening to GL sing 'What Makes You Beautiful'! Then we went to Disney, which lasted for another two hours. We had another three hours left to go. If I was still in Robin's head, I would be looking through his memories, but Bats had explicitly ordered me NOT to peruse GL's memories. I managed to make it another two hours.

'_I thought that going on a League mission would be more exciting.'_ I admitted. '_This is just a lot of nothing.'_ GL chuckled.

'_The fighting's just a small part. There's also stakeouts, downtime-'_

'_And traveling!'_ I moaned. '_I will never complain about a three hour flight again!'_

'_Welcome to the glamorous life of a superhero.'_ GL chuckled again. I amused myself for the next hour by guessing which words Dick would massacre next. I also mentally did his homework. I had another vision, but it was just Dick and Wally playing video games. I missed him.

When we finally arrived at Xilyrax, (don't ask me how to pronounce it) we were met with a small army. It was made up of large, gangly gray creatures that looked vaguely humanoid. On closer inspection, I found that they were covered in a thin layer of short, silver fur.

"Why are you attacking this planet?" Green Lantern asked, getting straight to the point.

'_Begone, Green Lantern, we have no quarrel with you.'_ a deep, commanding voice ordered.

"You are not allowed to attack any planet you want out of the blue. Leave this planet." Green Lantern warned. The lead invader hissed. I assumed that this was who we were speaking to.

'_I have had enough of this. Attack!'_ he ordered. His troops lifted their guns and shot at us. GL dodged, and I blocked the incoming mental blasts. I hacked into their psychic link.

'_-blocking our mental attacks, sir!'_ I heard one voice say.

'_How?'_ the lead voice wondered. '_I didn't think Green Lanterns had that ability!'_

'_They don't, sir. And it is human, so it does not have any natural telepathic abilities.'_ a third voice chimed in. The word choice made me mad.

'_Watch who you're calling an it!'_ I snapped at them. It seemed the whole army heard, because everyone stopped. They all looked amazed. Then, the entire army went on one knee, bowing.

'_I am sorry, your holiness, I did not realize you were one of the Chosen Ones.'_ the lead voice said reverently. '_Come, let us show you our hospitality, and give you the respect you deserve.'_

Breakline

They brought us to their planet, which was about an hour away. There, they held a feast in our honor. There were people bowing to us left and right, and we were showered in flower-like plants. After the feast, the lead guy (who looked like a priest) stood up to make a speech.

'_We welcome you, Chosen One, and thank you for gracing us with your presence. In ancient times, a Goodestgif came to our planet, and saved our young nation. He told us of a solar flare that, if we didn't prepare for, would devastate our people. The one whom he had chosen was thought insane, but he managed to lead our people into a time of peace and prosperity. His Goodestgif continued to predict the future, and saved our young nation many times. He ruled for many years, and then his Goodestgif emerged. He continued to rule our people, and his Goodestgif became head priest, to teach us the ways of God and the Goodestgifs. Now, whenever one chosen by the Goodestgifs emerge, they become ruler, and when their Goodestgif emerges, they become high priest. Green Lantern, will you become our new King?' _Green Lantern was stunned. It's not every day that you are asked to rule a planet.

'_Allow me.'_ I told him. Green Lantern stood up.

'_Thank you for this honor.'_ I started. '_But we have a place on Earth. Green Lantern is not my true host, I am only visiting his mind temporarily. My true host is but a child, and needs to stay on earth, where he belongs. But allow me to give you some advice for the future. Make friends with your neighboring planets and nations, for it is far better to have allies than enemies.'_ All of the aliens bowed low, and I heard some whispered orders to engrave my words somewhere.

'_I see. In that case, please allow us to give you some of our psychic energy, so that you may stay with us longer. Would you like to visit our temple?'_ the lead priest guy asked. We accepted, and he lead us out of the palace. We went to a huge structure that was just as big. We entered, and whenever someone saw us, they bowed down and seemed to pray. They were all wearing less fancy versions of the priest guy's robes. We were lead to a hall with pictures on the walls. The head priest showed us the first one.

'_This is the first chosen one, leading us in preparation for the solar flare.'_ He explained. It showed one of the aliens directing other aliens, who were all carrying something. He showed us the rest of the murals. Some of the people depicted had lead the country into a time of peace, and some just looked like they were abusing their power. Finally, he showed us the last picture. It looked like one of the ones who abused their power. above him were written the words 'We shall conquer the rest of the cosmos, and become the most powerful nation!' After our tour, we told them that we had to go. We refused all gifts, but they insisted on escorting us to Earth.

* * *

><p>The trip was quicker than the one coming here, thanks to their ships. We were in the royal ship, the biggest and fanciest one of the lot. When we got back, we had to explain to the rest of the Justice League that no, these aliens were <em>not<em> going to invade. The aliens wished to see Robin. The Justice League went away to debate it and explain to the world why there were five alien ships above the Earth. Then the world's leaders said that they wanted to speak to them, and the aliens introduced themselves as a peaceful people who were simply escorting Green Lantern back home. _Finally_ they told us that Robin was coming up to the watchtower.

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

GL was late. By five hours. Which totaled to 27 hours. And Meva couldn't stay away for more than 24 hours. Which meant that something happened to them. I'm not ashamed to say that I was freaking out.

"Robin! Chill out. I'm sure that they're fine. And I think that if you train any more you're going to drop." Wally warned.

"It's been 27 hours. What if something happened? What if-"

"Batman, 02." The computer announced. I ran over to him.

"Bats, what's going on? Why are GL and Meva late?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"They're here, and they're fine. Follow me to the watchtower." I started to calm down. They were back, and Meva was safe. Then I started to register the rest of Batman's statement.

"The Watchtower? Why?"

"Suit up. There's someone who wants to meet you." the tone of his voice told me that there would be no more questions until we got to the watchtower. I suited up as quickly as I could, and headed back to the Zeta Tube. I followed Baman through, and we arrived at the Watchtower. Green Lantern was standing next to the Zeta Tube.

'_Robin!'_ Meva said, as she went back into my head.

'_Meva! What took you so long?'_ I asked, trying to be casual. I freaked out, but _she_ didn't need to know that.

'_I got a religion!'_ she said happily. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

'_You got a _what?' I asked.

'_A religion! The aliens will explain it.'_ she said. I would have asked more questions, but Batman interrupted me.

"Robin, follow me." Batman commanded. I did. He lead me to a large room, with a huge screen. On the screen was a strange gray creature with short silver fur.

"Inxtheerian gratos Goodestgif, araxath zanathos." it said. I looked at Batman, confused. He pushed a few buttons and translated it.

"We welcome you again, Goodestgif, and the Chosen One."

'_What's a Goodestgif?'_ I asked Meva.

'_That's their name for me.'_ she explained. They waited for me to respond. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Welcome to planet Earth. Thank you for escorting Green Lantern." I looked at Batman for confirmation. He nodded slightly. The alien noticed.

"Are you the Chosen One's mentor?" it asked. Batman walked over to me.

"Yes." he growled out. The alien bowed.

"We thank you for mentoring the Chosen One, worthy instructor. You have taught him well." the alien told him. Bats scowled at the past tense.

"And I will continue teaching him well into the future." the alien simply nodded in acknowledgement. He then looked at me.

"Chosen one, we would be honored if you would rule our people." I was shocked. Lead… their people? Like a King?

"His place is on Earth!" Batman growled at him, his voice practically oozing with menace.

"We shall let him decide." the alien said calmly. I mentally glared at Meva.

'_Did you know that they wanted this?' _I asked her.

'_No! I mean, yes, but I already turned them down!'_ she said worriedly. I sighed.

"I'm honored by your offer, but my place is on Earth. I'm sure Goodestgif said the same." The alien bowed- they did that a lot!

"Then we respect your decision, Chosen One. But please know that you are always welcome on our planet. If you will allow us, Chosen One, we will take our leave." the alien said formally. I sighed in relief internally.

"You may." I said out loud. The alien- surprise, surprise!- bowed again.

"The Xenothians thank you for gracing us with your presence, Chosen One and Goodestgif. We have left a communicator with your mentor, in case you ever wish to contact us." The screen turned off, and the alien ships flew away. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

'_Glad that's over!'_ Meva agreed. '_Now lets head back to the cave. Wally will be so jealous!'_

'_You forgot something, Meva.'_ I told her.

'_What?'_

'_You can't tell anyone until you get permission from Bats! It _is _a league mission after all.'_ I said happily. She was usually the one correcting me.

'_Go ask Batman then!'_ Meva urged. I walked over to him.

"Yes?" he asked, not even glancing over. He was busy examining the communicator the aliens gave us.

"Are we allowed to tell the team of this mission?" He considered it for a moment.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I zetad to the cave. Wally was waiting for us.

"Hey Rob! Got Meva with you?"

"Yup! I'm going to get Megan to link us up, we have a story to tell."

Everyone was shocked at our story. Unsurprisingly, Wally was the first to break the silence.

"You've got a _cult_?" he asked incredulously. Meva snickered.

'_I guess you can call them that. Now I need to think up a cool cult name!'_ she said. She started to brainstorm awesome cult names, but came up with nothing. '_Meh. We can just google it later!'_

'_And they offered a kingship to you, Robin.'_ Kaldur noted. I shrugged.

'_I couldn't leave you guys to deal without me. And besides, my home is Earth.'_ I told them. Kaldur smiled.

'_Yes, it is.'_

**That took forever! Mid terms are coming up, so the updates might be a bit slow… Anyways, sorry if anyone's OOC, I'm not very good at writing someone else's personality. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while, and that's because finals are this week. So I won't be updating untill next week. In the meantime, I will try to write a few more chapters.**

**Sorry!**


End file.
